Swan Sisters
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Bella's older sister comes back to town with her. Why is she not close with her family? She comes back and is distant from everyone. Being sarcastic and mean to all. Not obsessed with the Cullens who try to get close to her. Trying to figure out this Swan will be harder for Emmett than it is for Edward to keep the secret from Bella. How long until someone figures her out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:Chapter one. Swan family bashing be warned. This is the story of Bella's older sister by a year. She won't be involved with Cullens straight away so won't be a day by day story until she becomes part of the story. It will skip to the important parts.**

**Aliana POV:** I was getting sick of this green everywhere. I had been driving for around 13 hours with stops in between for food and bathroom break. I had passed the welcome to forks sign a few minutes back so I knew I was nearly at Charlie's. I had all my boxes in the back of the car not trusting Renee of Charlie to actually complete the delivery. I soon came up to Charlie's house, it had the chief police car outside. I get out the car grabbing a box and go up to the house knocking on the door. I don't have to wait long until Charlie opens it.

"Aliana."

"Charlie. I am guessing I am in the attic," I greet. He just nods and I walk past him and make my way up the stairs to my room. I place the box down and go back down to get more.

The second time I come down there is an old truck in the driveway with an equally old man in a wheelchair and a boy younger than Isabella standing outside. Isabella had been going down the stairs before me so she had only just arrived as well. I just lean on the porch frame watching, knowing Isabella this would be awkward.

"Bella you remember billy black," Charlie introduces.

"Yeah, sure. You're looking good," she says awkwardly.

I snort warning everyone's attention. "Sorry, just that was the biggest load of shit I have ever heard. Isabella clearly doesn't remember him and the man is in a wheelchair for fuck sake," I say while walking to my car.

"Aliana!" Charlie scolds.

"Just stating fact Charlie. Besides the man is probably sick of people trying to be polite about it. Knowing this town they probably make it worse," I call over my shoulder going in the house. I hear billy telling Isabella about Charlie being excited for her to come. Then him fighting with Charlie and the awkward introduction with Jake. By that point, I am back downstairs to get another box.

"Well, what do you think?" He asks slapping the awful truck.

"Of the truck?" Bella asks.

"It's your homecoming gift. Just brought it off billy here," Charlie tells her. "Figured you would need a way to get to school that didn't involve Aliana," he explains. Isabella gets excited about the truck making Billy gloat. I stay quiet but when Jacob gets hit I have to laugh out loud. It earns a glare from Charlie and Isabella but oh well. It was my last box so I take it upstairs and start to unpack.

* * *

By the time I am done, I have changed the room from abandoned to liveable. Charlie had given me a mattress and side table. I mean I need a bed frame and better furniture, but I can get that at port Angeles one weekend along with paint. Luckily this house was designed with this as the master bedroom so there is a bathroom up here. But Renee didn't like being so high up meaning Charlie is downstairs. As neither Charlie or Bell trust me to share a bathroom with them so I am upstairs. The plumbing could use with a fix. Water didn't even come out cold. I know that some guys on the Rez will do it for cheap. Forks people don't like them so one of them will take the job opportunity as not many are available. I will have to get that done before I decorate properly. I have left the boxes with anything I can't put up or away in my car for now. I doubt I will need to put much in my trunk anyway.

I decide I have done enough for the day and head downstairs for food. I realise the other two have eaten so make myself a quick sandwich before going back upstairs and watching a movie on my laptop. I do that for the rest of the night until I have to get ready for school.

* * *

I dress in a black leather shirt a white vest top and a leather jacket with thigh-high boots. I couldn't shower so I knew I would have to go to the rez after school. I straightened my hair. I came downstairs to see Bella eating breakfast and Charlie drinking coffee. I take an apple and get in my car with my school bag. I quickly do minimal makeup in the mirror. Then drove to school wanting to be there before Bella. Especially as I wasn't sure if Charlie would tell them about me. I was driving a 1969 mustang in black, I had brought it off an elderly neighbour back in Phoenix. I used to fix it when broken so got it free when they sold it. Well, they left the keys in the engine with a for sale sign. So I took it.

I pulled up to the school and saw it was relatively empty. The people that were there looked confused by my appearance. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I walked into the school towards the office.

"Hello dear. Who are you?" the office lady asks.

"Aliana Swan. I am a senior. I am here for a schedule," I tell her leaning on the desk.

"We don't have any record of you dear," she tells me.

"That's alright. I can get my transcript emailed. I will take the lessons I would be taking today. It will be Art, Music, history, maths, English and Pe whenever seniors have that. I might try a biology lesson today though. My sister Bella takes that it can be a nice surprise. So I would appreciate not telling her. If you could just tell me the classes I have today and inform the teachers. I am sure that a clever woman like that would easily do that," I charmed her. She smiled at me and I knew that my little act had worked. Everyone in this town was so simple to please, one small compliment they were putty in your hand. I nearly snorted.

While she did that I quickly jumped over the desk and found Isabella's timetable I knew she would have handy. I took a photo on my phone and jumped back over the desk. A few moments later she came back with a sheet for the day for me. I quickly put on a smile.

"Come back tomorrow morning sweetheart and I will have a schedule for you," she tells me. "Oh, and I will put you in the good music class. As an apology for all this," she adds.

"Thanks that is so generous of you," I tell her with a smile she doesn't even know is fake. Idiot. I swiftly turn back the way I came. I notice there is a lot more people here now. It takes a while but they soon notice the new kid. I hear people murder Isabella swan. Speak of the bitch and they come. She had just pulled in to the car park in her monstrous orange truck. Everyone looks to her confused. I smirk knowing she will hate the attention and walk back to my car. Even though they are extremely curious people still make a path for me sensing the danger. I lean against the side of my car and observe. I parked on the edge of the car park to be able to do this. Able to scope out the school. I get a few curious looks and decide to add to their confusion. Everyone else Ady knew Isabella as innocent and the replica of Charlie. Here I was with black hair and green eyes. And a mustang that clearly was in good condition. Nothing that said, Isabella Swan.

So I decided to do what I do best and cause chaos. I would start slow and every time they found something new I will do something worse. So I lit a cigarette. Which was quickly noticed. When Isabella came out she sneered at me and I sent her a sarcastic wave. Creating even more confusion about just who I was. Isabella just huffed and walked away making me chuckle.

People started to trail in the school slowly. Just as I was about to move as well, I heard a car racing towards the school. I decided to watch for amusement and so I could have another cigarette. It skidded into a parking space and five beautiful people jumped out.

"We won't be late," the smallest laughed. The others sent her a look and I decided to follow in behind them. So I quickly walked toward the school entrance.

"See I would trust you but as you decided to change your outfit last minute and had a fit when you couldn't find a top. I don't know if I believe you. As you seem to have an off day," the blond one remarked as we went up the steps. Them still not noticing me.

"I am not having an off day," the little one pouted. I had to laugh at that. Which earned my attention.

"Something funny," the blond one sneered angrily.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have laughed," I reply smirking. She seemed to get angrier. "I found your sisters pouting amusing. I mean everyone has an off day," I shrug taking a drag. The little one smiles happy that I agree. "But I have to agree you must be having an off day if you think that top looks good," I finish with a smirk. The smile is completely gone, and the others looked shocked. I chuckled and finished my cigarette with one long drag. "See ya around," I remark over my shoulder sending the blond a wink.

**A.N: Hope you like the start. I think this is going to be Emmett/OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two. Rose will not be a problem. As she isn't with Emmett I had to make a reason for why he is changed another way. It will be explained.**

When I come into the class, everyone looks to the door.

"How may I help you?" the teacher asks.

"Is this senior history?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Ah, then I am in the right place. As you are confused I am guessing you haven't checked your emails. I am Aliana Swan. Your new student," I introduce myself. I hear murmurs around the classroom. None of them knows of me and is intrigued.

"Lovely to meet you. Why don't you take a seat at the back with Mr Hale? If you have any questions let me know," the teacher suggests. I nod and turn. As there are two seats left, one in front and one next to a blonde guy. I am guessing he is Mr Hale. He is on the back row so I decided to sit next to him. I can feel their eyes watching me but hold my head high. I realise that Mr Hale is one of the five that got out of the car. I also realise he is a vampire. I roll my eyes at that. Figures, I want peace so I get vampires. The closer I get, the more confused Mr Hale looks. I sit down next to him and take out a notebook. I completely ignore him. I look up and everyone quickly turns around. I raise my eyebrow at the teacher, who coughs and carries on with the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, people turn back to look at me but don't make eye contact. I don't write anything down.

"I'm Jasper," I hear beside me. I turn to look at him, scan him up and down taking note of the many teeth marks and turn to the front.

"Glad you know your own name," I remark sarcastically.

"Why aren't you writing anything?"

"None of your business. Now, why don't you be a good boy and pay attention," I tell him acting like he is five. He gives me a small glare and faces the front. I smirk happy that I have pissed him off.

* * *

The bell goes and I am one of the first out. People watch me as I go past but none approach me. I find my way to Art and have to go through introductions. It seems as I am stuck at the same table as another vampire. Must be a coven of them I presume. This one is the shortie whose fashion sense I insulted. She glares at me and I give her a patronising smile. It seems every lesson I have to introduce myself.

The bell has just gone for lunch. I walked into the canteen and look for Isabella. I easily see her with what I am guessing is the popular table in her year. I decide to cause some chaos in her life and walk over to that table. I grab a spare chair from under someone on a different table and sit down. **(A.N: pretend that boys are at the table)**

"Who are you?" A girl with brown hair asks.

"Aliana Swan. Oldest Swan daughter," I introduce myself. "Thought I would check up in Isabella."

"I thought it is Bella?" A blonde-haired boy asks.

"It is but I like to annoy her," I laugh. They laugh with me not understanding just how annoying I am. They all introduce themselves.

"So you're older than us?" He asks. I nod. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to or help with anything. I am always here," he says suggestively.

"Gonna give a hard pass," I say bluntly. The other guys laugh at this and the girls are snickering. The brown hair one is smiling so I am guessing she likes him.

"Why have a boyfriend?" The way he says it it's obvious he thinks that is the only reason.

"I have fuck buddied and the only person on this table I would consider is the cutie sitting next to me," I say winking at a shy girl with a camera. She blushes and looks down. "Shy ones are always adventurous," I chuckle.

"You're gay?"

"I am bisexual," I shrug. Before anyone can ask any more questions the door opens and Isabellas head snaps to them. They come in and sit closest to the door.

"Who are they?" She asked staring.

"The Cullens," Angela says looking up.

"They're Dr And Mrs Cullen foster kids. They all moved up here from Alaska a few years ago," Jessica says excitedly.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela explains.

"Yeah cause they are all together," Jessica buys in judging them.

"Jess they aren't actually related," Angela defends although it is obvious she thinks the same.

"They live together it's weird," she retorts, "Right so the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale twins, he always looks like he is in pain. The two brunettes that are next to each other together are Edward and Alice also twins. Alice is really weird and always spaced out. Jasper and Alice date. Rosalie is dating the older brother Harry. He is at college. He is Emmett, that's the big burly guy, older brother," she told us both whispering although they heard her all the same.

"Dr Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker," she ends laughing

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela jokes.

"But then I wouldn't be able to make you blush," I tease. Making her blush brightly.

"Who is Edward?"

"Alice's brother Edward. The tall one with bronze hair. He and Emmett are both gorgeous obviously and single. But apparently nobody here is good enough for them. Like I care you know?" she tells us bitterly.

"Do I detect some rejection," I ask her.

"No, none at all," she says forcing a smile. I just hum a disbelieving noise. She sees Bella watching them. "Seriously don't waste your time," she tells her.

"Wasn't planning on it," she scoffs. But turns back to look at them. I see Edward glaring at her and Alice and jasper at me. I send a little wave and they look away.

"You know them?" Jess asks.

"Had lessons with and an interaction with them at the start of the day," I shrug.

"Most of us don't even know what they sound like," she tells me shocked. I shrug. "The fact they are so beautiful doesn't help them make friends," she adds jealously.

"Beautiful people often have the darkest of secrets," I say aloud earning strange looks from the table and the vampires. "Well this is boring, see you at home Isabella. Well, maybe I will. Don't forget Charlie and you are having dinner out," I say standing.

"Wait I need a picture for the feature on you," Angela exclaims. "Mysterious new swan. Surprise swan. The title needs work," she admits.

"Go on then," I say. I smirk in the phot. I lean down to her ear. "If you want any _other_ photos just let me know," I whisper slipping a piece of paper with my number into her hand. She blushes but doesn't refuse it. I stand up and walk to the door. I go just by the door and take out a cigarette. People keep going in and out meaning the smoke is going inside. I can tell it is bothering them but especially Rosalie by the glares I am getting. I decided to just light another cigarette after that one. When the bell goes I it out and walk back inside making sure to release the smoke in my mouth as I pass the table. I rush to biology and introduce myself.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Aliana swan. I hear you are joining us for one lesson to see if you like it," the teacher says. I nod. "Alright you can sit next to me cullen," he tells me. I nod and sit down next to Edward.

When Isabella comes in she is shocked. As she goes past the fan Edward tenses up and covers his mouth and nose. I start to laugh to myself having to hold my hand over my mouth. I forgot her blood is really alluring to vampires. The best part is she is sat right in front of us. Throughout the lesson, he keeps glaring at her making her uncomfortable. Just before the lesson ends I raise my hand.

"Mr Molina I need to go to the office early to talk about my schedule," I lie. He nods and lets me out. I do have to hand in a slip but that can wait. I know Edward will try to get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

I go and wait by the Cullens car. They all come out with the rest of the students. Obviously this is strange so I get looks. They stand in front of me.

"I just need to talk to Edward about some class stuff," I shrug.

"We can pass the message," Rosalie sneers.

"Oh shut it blondie and put up with it," I snap. Her 'twin' calms her down and the wait by the car. I decide to push my luck and light a cigarette. When Edward comes out he slows down when he sees me and stops in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice your glaring at my sister. And as entertaining as it is for someone to not like her," I laugh earning a strange look for him. "I am the only person that gets to make her feel that uncomfortable and self-conscious," I tell him. He scoffs at me. "Do it again and we are gonna have a problem," I continue.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Rip you to pieces and set you on fire," I shrug taking a drag finishing the cigarette. His eyes widen.

"That's very specific," he says vaguely.

"Very painful," I shrug and put the cigarette out using his car. I send him a grin and walk away satisfied when I see his eye twitch. I get in my car and speed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: chapter three.**

I don't bother going home and instead, I make my way to La Push. I decide as billy is the chief he would know who is a good person to help with my room. I pull to his house which luckily I remember what it looks like. When he opens the door he looks shocked to see me.

"Aliana, what can I do for you?" he asks trying to hide his shock.

"I need to renovate my bathroom and bedroom. I thought I would hire someone from the rez. I figured you would know a good person to ask," I explain. "Also, don't care who as long as they are good," I add.

"Well, um this is a shock," he admits.

"I figured from your face."

"I have a few guys in mind. Want me to call them now?" he asks. I nod. "They can be a bit intimidating but are perfectly normal," he explains when he gets off the phone.

"If you haven't noticed I can be intimidating," I smirk. He doesn't say anything. We go onto the porch to wait. It doesn't take long for three guys to pull up in a car. When they get out I notice their stature, also that the aura coming off them isn't completely human.

"Maybe we are intimidating for similar reasons," I said softly. When they look confused it confirms my suspicions as they weren't human close enough to hear me.

"Aliana these are the guys. Sam, Jared and Paul," he introduced each one nodding on their name.

"Cheers Billy," I tell him with a nod. He smiles at me. "Charlie probably won't be happy about this but that's his problem. See you whenever," I tell him.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Sam asks.

"I have a bathroom that isn't functioning. I need it fixed and want that and my bedroom decorated. I have a plan for what I want it to look like. I need to get the things, when I have I can call you," I explain.

"We can do that," Sam replies.

"Okay, I figured you can come today to get a look at the rooms."

"Sure, this is all great but about payment?" Paul asks.

"Well, I thought £13 an hour work each," I say they all look pleased with that. "Oh, and maybe a date for you," I add winking at Paul, who just smiles back.

"Only fair," he agrees. I laugh and get back in my car.

"Follow me then," I call out the window. They follow me to my house.

* * *

When we get out Jared looks confused. "You live with Chief Swan?"

"Well, you usually live with your parents," I say going to the door.

"You're a Swan!" Jared exclaims.

"Apparently. Look nothing like them do I," I agree.

"How comes I have never heard of you?" Sam asks curious.

"Charlie doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual," I shrug. We then get to my room. "Bathroom is there," I point to the door. They look around for a while, I just explained what I wanted to be done. We came down the stairs as Charlie and Bella came home.

"Chief Swan," Sam said respectfully.

"What are you boys doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"They are going to help me make my room habitable for humans," I tell him rolling my eyes. I go to the door and open it. "See you guys later." They say goodbye and are soon gone. Charlie and I have a staring match for a while, he turns away first and I scoff before going upstairs. I order myself a pizza and decide to draw out my plan for my room and bathroom. I look up where I can go to get the things I need, like flooring, paint, tiles, shower, mirror one for each room, furniture, decorations for my room, curtains and bed covers. I decided to go on the weekend or ask the guys to get it for me if they can and I will pay them extra. Once I am done I make sure any work I need to do for school is complete.

* * *

I get a quick shower at five o'clock before either of them wake up. I decide to dress in a burgundy full-sleeved woollen bodycon dress that comes to mid-thigh. I put on some brown thigh-high boots today along with a brown leather jacket. I get the same breakfast as yesterday and put my makeup on in my car again. Just some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. Then I make the drive to school. I got here a little later today. I park in the same place as last time. I have eaten my apple so decide to have a cigarette. I have just lit my first one when the Cullens come into the school. The girls in a red Mercedes convertible with the hood down. Jasper and Emmett in a Jeep with no roof. Emmett standing up. When they get out Emmett and Rosalie look at me whereas Jasper and Alice look at Isabella. I don't stay outside much longer as I have to get my real schedule.

It turns out I have basically the same timetable as yesterday but a study period last instead of biology. Apart from on Wednesdays which has pe. I ignore any of them I have in my lessons. At lunch, I sit in my car talking to Sam about arrangements for fixing my room up. He agrees to get the stuff if I pay for the gas. Once the day is over I go job hunting. I manage to get a job in a restaurant in Port Angeles.

* * *

It is now the next Monday. Edward hasn't been in all week. It was the gossip of the school at that point. It was also the reason Bella was so annoyed. Which made it very amusing for me. It now had working plumbing A quarter of the room was for the shower which had glass doors. There was a heated towel rack on the wall next to it. I had a window that took up the top half of the wall on one side that had blinds for when I am in the shower. Under the window I had put a dresser for all my makeup and hair products, so I could keep it all out of my room. There were a sink and toilet on the opposite side to the shower. The theme was white marble tiles with silver pipes and taps. The boys were due to do my room this week. Over the week the guys had fixed up my bathroom completely and this week was going to start on my room. It was Monday morning. I had just put my bag in the car, Dressed in skinny jeans and a cropped-jumper and ankle boots, when Charlie pulled up in Isabella's truck. Isabella walking out of the house falling when she came to the bottom of the stairs. I laughed causing them both to glare at me. Ignoring them I got in my car on my way to school.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I was walking down the steps of the school, snickering to myself when I saw the staring contest between Edward and Isabelle. I heard tires screeching. I see I think it was Tyler's van skidding towards Isabella's truck, I also see however Edward running towards her. I watch as he saves her from being crushed. I sigh in disappointment. When I turn to go back to my car I see the other Cullens watching me. I shrug at them and get in my car. I quickly call up Jared.

"Hey, Aliana, what's up?"

"Isabella nearly got hit by a car so I want to go see if there is any damage," I chirp happily. Jared just laughs used to my attitude towards Isabella by now. "Are you guys okay starting my room without me?"

"Yeah sure. See you later," he replies. I say goodbye and hang up. Time to see if Tyler actually caused any damage. If so I think I was gonna have to buy that boy a gift.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four.**

It doesn't take long to get to the hospital or to find where Isabella is. When I get to her I overhear her questioning her doctor about Edward, I am guessing that is his father. "It was amazing. I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky," Carlisle replied.

"Now Isabella didn't Renee reach you to thank those that help you," I mock coming in the room.

"Why are you here Aliana?" Charlie asks me.

"Had to see if she was hurt," I shrug. "So what is the verdict doc?" I ask turning to him.

"Should be fine, although she does have a small knot on the back of the head," he tells me smiling. But I pout.

"Awww, that's nothing."

"Aliana!" Charlie scolds. I just shrug. I hear some fuss from the other side of the curtain. I look and see Tyler getting treated by a nurse.

"Tyler! To think I was going to get you a present. But Isabella is fine. Shame on you," I scold. He looks confused and I just laugh. When I go back on the other side of the curtain the others are gone. I leave the room and walked down the hallway. I pass a paused Isabella who unsuccessfully snoops on Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie. Edward goes to talk to Isabella and I walk past them. Rosalie and Carlisle watch me as I walk past, "Don't worry blondie. All of them are too wrapped up in the drama to look at the facts," I tell her with a wink. I go to my car and drive home.

* * *

The boys were doing the walls today in my room. We had all decided that I need some insulation or I was going to freeze. So that was today's task. They had done most of the room by the time I got back and only needed to do the roof. "You have a ladder?"

"Um, no but we are tall so won't be a problem," Jared shrugs.

"For the side yeah but right at the top. I think we either need a ladder or me on Sam's shoulders as he is the tallest," I shrug.

"We don't have a ladder," Paul grins. "Jared and I can do the sides so get ready Sam," he tells him slapping his back. I get on Sam's shoulders after putting on a mask and he passes me some insulation. It doesn't take long for me to finish the parts of the roof that Paul and Jared wouldn't be able to get. Paul and I kept making sexual jokes while I was on Sam's shoulders, making Sam uncomfortable and yelling to hurry up. Once I finish Sam immediately throws me on the mattress. I laugh and wiggle my eyebrows, "didn't you like having a woman with her legs wrapped around your head?"

"He only likes his woman doing that," Jared jokes.

"Ah, so you are taken that's why," I laugh.

"Why what?"

"You were so uncomfortable," I explain. "Well anyway, boys that's enough for today. Thanks come back tomorrow you have my key," I tell them pushing them to the door.

"When am I getting that date?" Paul asks.

"When you get paid for the rest of it," I smirk.

"That could take forever," he whines.

"The quicker you fix my room up the quicker you get that date," I say giving him a hug and reaching up to kiss him. He happily responds. "how quickly do you think you can fix it?" I ask when I pull back.

"End of the week," he replies leaning down.

"That's good. No more until then," I laughed as I dodge out his arms and close the front door on his face. I hear him grumble and Jared and Sam laugh at him. I go upstairs and change from what I am wearing into a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. I pull on a hoodie and my leather jacket. I walk out the house ignoring both Isabella and Charlie's calls that it is late and walk through the forest.

* * *

I soon come across a beautiful house on my travels. I realised this must be the Cullens. I walk up to the front door and walk through the house. I realise none of them is at home or they would have heard me. I go to the living room and lay on the couch flipping through a magazine. I know they will sense me before they get in the house. I hear the back door open and smirk to myself. They all slowly enter the living room and just watch me.

" It is such a lovely house for such strange people," I remark not looking away from the magazine.

"How did you get here?" Edward asks.

"I came using my feet," I retort ignoring Rosalie's whisper about how strange it was to break into someone's house. "Besides the point for this drop-in was not for you to ask questions," I say standing and slapping the magazine on the glass table. "That was a risky thing you did Edward. Saving Isabella," I say looking directly at him. "Next time make sure your actions are good for your whole coven, not just yourself," I tell him walking closer. They look panicked for a moment, humans wouldn't catch it.

"Coven what are you talking about?" Jasper laughs.

"Ah, you are playing naive," I laugh. "I guess I can play along as well. I wonder who will crack their facade first," I ponder walking past them to the back door.

" I don't know what you are talking about," Carlisle tells me.

"Of sure you don't," I scoff as I open the door. I walk into the porch and turn around. "But just know I am aware of the rules your kind have to live by and I can report any slip-ups," I warn them and walk back into the forest.

* * *

I walk for about five minutes before I decide to call out to my follower. "I know you are there might as well come out," I say coming to a stop. In a matter of seconds, Emmett has dropped from a tree.

"How did you know?" He asks. I just shrug at him. "So, you really walked," he comments.

"I did say that I did," I reply.

"Long way for a human to walk. Especially from where your house is," he tells me.

"I wouldn't know," I shrug and start walking again.

"If you aren't human what are you. Because although you smell and act human. Also, you have a heartbeat. When you walk past you give a sense of power. Usually, it is us doing that to humans. So what are you?" He asks waking with me.

"That is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," I answer teasing him.

"That's not fair," he pouts.

"Neither is life," I retort. "So did Carlisle ask you to follow me?" I question

"Yes. But that is only part of the reason," he answers cryptically.

"I think I know the other part and if I am right. I don't care," I mention.

"Aren't you a tad curious," he teases.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I smirk.

"Satisfaction brought it back," he replies instantly.

"Yes but this cat has never known satisfaction," I reply. "Goodnight Emmet," I tell him and walk to my back door leaving him in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

The next day Isabella has a biology trip along with the seniors that take biology. So they have put the rest of the seniors in the same classes for the morning, to give us a day of lessons on, safe driving, being kind to others and all the other crap that is too late to make an effect. People are either mean, evil or kind. Nothing changes that. Unfortunately, that means I am in the same room as Emmett and Rosalie. Also, I was late so the only seat left was next to them. I roll my eyes and sit down. They both stare at me and I smile at them.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." That makes them turn back to the front.

Soon it is break and I walk to my car because I need a cigarette. When I turn around Emmett is behind me. The whole car park is watching wondering why a Cullen is talking to me. "Yes?" I prompt while lighting my cigarette.

"Go on a date with me. I will pick you up at seven," he rushes out. He immediately looks embarrassed by what he said. I laugh a little.

"I am not going on a date with you. And you aren't picking me up at seven," I tell him. He sighs.

"What will it take for a date?" he asks.

"I will have lunch with you tomorrow," I tell him and he smiles. "IF. You can find me a milk flavoured popsicle," I add. He looks shocked but quickly agrees.

"Alright, but how does this get me a date?" he asks confused.

"You get the date if you can get through the whole of lunch without having any degrading thoughts," I answer.

"How will you know?" he questions challengingly. I just smirk at him and put out my cigarette walking past him.

The rest of the day Emmett leaves me alone. But I can tell that Rosalie is pissed. Probably annoyed I said no to Emmett or just annoyed that I am making him work for it. Don't know don't particularly care.

* * *

The next morning I decide to make it harder for Emmett. I wear some leather trousers and black heels. Along with a red satin corset that fits a bit too snug so my boobs are pushed up. I put on my leather jacket and have my hair in messy waves. I shake it around a little so it looks like I have just had someone running their hands through it. I put on red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. I go to my car and drive to school.

Once I get out my car I get my bag and put it on the hood of my car. I take out my cigarette's and lighter. I walk over to the Cullens lighting a cigarette.

"Well?" I ask directed at Emmett.

"You owe me lunch," he replies.

"Proof."

He takes it out. "A deal is a deal," he smirks.

"Be careful who you make a deal with," I tell him and walk away.

When lunch rolls around the whole school is wondering about my conversation with Emmett. He meets me outside the lunch hall. I roll my eyes at his smile. When we walk in I hold my hand out. He happily gives me the popsicle and tries to steer me to an empty table.

"Nope, we are sitting at your normal table," I tell him and walked to his siblings, swinging my hips to start my plan. The rest of the room is watching us. "Cullens, Hales," I greet nodding my head. I finally get the popsicle out and lick all the ice off. I purposely got this popsicle because when it melts it looks like cum and knew it would make it hard for Emmett to stay innocent.

"I thought you two were having a lunch date?" Rosalie asks.

"I agreed to lunch, never a lunch date," I reply. "Man it is hot in here," I say fanning myself with one hand. I decided to take my jacket off but to do so I have to stick the popsicle in my mouth and suck on it hard to keep it in place. I put my jacket on the back of my chair.

"You have tattoos," Emmett says surprised. I nod and take the popsicle out of my mouth. I take the melted bits from around my mouth using one finger while maintaining eye contact. I see his eyes zero in on the action and his pupils dilate when I suck it off. When I had it in my mouth, parts of it had dripped down onto my chest. I do the same with that and Emmett's eyes grow darker, I lick up the sides of the popsicle and I see Edward cringe.

"Well, that took less than I thought. You definitely weren't thinking in a degrading way. No date for you," I say standing up.

"What!" he cries. I pick up my jacket and stick the whole popsicle in my mouth.

"You couldn't hold up your end, so no date for you," I explain.

"But, it was only three minutes," he exclaims.

"A deal is a deal darling," I whisper in his ear. "Be more challenging next time," I tell him biting his ear gently. Before walking away to Angela. I sit down on her lap. "What are you doing this weekend gorgeous?" I ask ignoring the others and sucking on the last of the popsicle.

"Um, uh I am going to La Push with the others," she says shocked by my appearance.

"I am going with some of my friends as well. Maybe I will see you there," I tell her with a wink and walk out the lunch hall to my lesson.

**A.N: I know short but wanted some interaction with Emmett. I was thinking of the next chapter to be in Emmett's POV. Review to let me know what you would prefer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six.**

**Emmet POV:**

We were rushing towards school because Alice decided to change her top just as we got in the car and couldn't find it. Not even in her visions. Edward was driving while Rose and Alice argued. I was ignoring them excited to see the new girls reaction to our stunning family. Edward rolls his eyes, probably at me, usually at me. Edward skidded into a parking space and we all jumped out.

"We won't be late," Alice laughed. We all her a look and head to the school.

"See I would trust you but as you decided to change your outfit last minute and had a fit when you couldn't find a top. I don't know if I believe you. As you seem to have an off day," Rosalie remarked as we went up the steps.

"I am not having an off day," Alice pouted. We then heard a laugh behind us and turned around. There was a girl standing in what I am presuming is fashionable clothes, will ask Alice, with black hair and green eyes. The weird thing is that she was giving a powerful aura, the type we give to humans. Cool, this girl is interesting. Edward gives me a wtf look.

"Something funny," Rosalie sneered pissed off at the human for laughing at us.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have laughed," this human smirks. Making Rosalie even more pissed. "I found your sisters pouting amusing. I mean everyone has an off day," she shrugs taking a drag from a cigarette I hadn't noticed until now. I hate them things, used to when I was human but as a vampire are horrible. Alice smiles happy, that the human is not blaming her. "But I have to agree you must be having an off day if you think that top looks good," she finishes smirking at Alice. Alice's smile dropped and we were all shocked. The human chuckles and finishes her cigarette with one long drag. "See ya around," she remarks over her shoulder sending Rosalie a wink. When she is out of sight I laugh.

"That new girl is feisty," I laugh.

"She isn't the new girl Isabella, no student knows who she is," Edward says reading people's minds. "Ah, she is Aliana Swan, the oldest Swan daughter," he reveals.

"Since when did the chief have two daughters," asks Jasper.

"No idea," Alice shrugs.

"Off day," Rosalie states bluntly.

* * *

It was now lunch and Jasper had informed us of his interaction with Aliana. He did not like her very much because he couldn't read her. Alice didn't like her for her comment but was dying to know where she shops. Rosalie and Alice were walking together going in first, then Edward and Alice. I would walk in with Harry last year, but the jerk is in Alaska for the month as he graduated already. As we walked in, I decided to listen to the table where the new girls were sitting.

"You're gay?" I hear I think Mick ask.

"His name is Mike, Emmett," Edward whispers to me. I roll my eyes unbothered.

"I am bisexual," Aliana says and makes us all shocked, we all knew that there were gay kids in town but no one admitted it. That is when we walk in.

"Who are they?" the new girl Isabella asked staring at us.

"The Cullens," Angela told her looking up.

"They're Dr And Mrs Cullen foster kids. They all moved up here from Alaska a few years ago," that Jessica girl says excitedly, that girl loved to gossip, especially about our family. Took me and Edward forever to make sure she got the hint we weren't interested.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela explains to them both.

"Yeah cause they are all together," Jessica buts in judging us.

"Jess they aren't actually related," Angela defends us but we know all that she feels the same as the others in this town.

"They live together it's weird. Right so the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale twins, he always looks like he is in pain. The two brunettes that are next to each other together are Edward and Alice also twins. Alice is really weird and always spaced out. Jasper and Alice date. Rosalie is dating the older brother Harry. He is at college. He is Emmett, that's the big burly guy, older brother," Jessica whispers but we hear her all the same. We all laugh at the explanations that we are given. "Dr Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker," she ends laughing at her joke.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela jokes.

"But then I wouldn't be able to make you blush," Aliana tease. We had got to our table at this point and I saw Angela blushing with Aliana smirking at her.

"Who is Edward?" Isabella asks.

"Alice's brother Edward. The tall one with bronze hair. He and Emmett are both gorgeous obviously and single. But apparently nobody here is good enough for them. Like I care you know?" Jessa tells her sounding bitter.

"Do I detect some rejection," Aliana comments.

"No, none at all," Jessica says forcing a smile. Aliana just hums. Isabella is watching us and Jessica sees this. "Seriously don't waste your time," she tells her.

"Wasn't planning on it," Isabella scoffs. But turns back to look at us. Edward is glaring at Isabella, while Alice and Jasper stare at Aliana. She sends a little wave and they look away.

"You know them?" we hear Jessica asks.

"Had lessons with and interacted with them at the start of the day," Aliana shrugs.

"Most of us don't even know what they sound like," Jessica says shocked. Aliana shrugs. "The fact that they are so beautiful doesn't help them make friends," Jessica adds definitely jealous.

"Beautiful people often have the darkest of secrets," Aliana say aloud making us all look at her wondering what she knows. "Well this is boring, see you at home Isabella. Well, maybe I will. Don't forget Charlie and you are having dinner out," she says standing.

"Wait I need a picture for the feature on you," Angela exclaims. "Mysterious new swan. Surprise swan. The title needs work," she admits.

"Go on then," Aliana says. She smirks in the photo. We watch her lean down to Angela's ear. "If you want any _other_ photos just let me know," she whispers slipping a piece of paper with into her hand. Making Angela blush like mad. I feel jealous for some reason but can't figure out why. Aliana stood up straight and walked past us to the door. She doesn't go far just by the door and takes out a cigarette. As people keep going in and out meaning the smoke is going inside to our table. It is very annoying and Rosalie glares at her. She just lights another one. When the bell goes she takes a long drag dropping it to the ground before coming back inside releasing the smoke when she walks past our table.

* * *

When the school day is over we all walk out to the car Edward is nowhere around. When we look up Aliana is standing in front of our car. We walk over to stand around her.

"I just need to talk to Edward about some class stuff," she shrugs ignoring us.

"We can pass the message," Rosalie sneers at her.

"Oh shut it blondie and put up with it," she snaps. Jasper calms Rosalie down and we wait by the car. A few seconds later Aliana lights a cigarette, pissing Rosalie off again. When Edward comes out he slows down when he sees Aliana and stops in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice your glaring at my sister. And as entertaining as it is for someone to not like her," She laughs earning a strange look for him, and the rest of us to share a look. "I am the only person that gets to make her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious," She tells him. He scoffs. "Do it again and we are gonna have a problem," Aliana threatens. I start to smirk liking this girls attitude. Definitely entertaining.

"What are you gonna do?" Edward challenges.

"Rip you to pieces and set you on fire," She shrugs taking a drag finishing the cigarette. All our eyes widen.

"That's very specific," Edward comments. No shit dude we die that way.

"Very painful," she tells him shrugging before putting the cigarette out using the car. Grinning at him before walking away satisfied. I see his eye twitch from annoyance. Edward lived his car. She got in her car and sped off.

"Don't like her. But want her car and to know what she knows," is all Rosalie says before getting in the car. We follow her lead and get inter car.

On the way home, Edward tells us Isabella is his mate but also blood singer. We are shocked he stayed in such control.

"I drained all of mine dry. Well done dude," I congratulate.

"Yes but she is my mate," Edward reminds me. I shrug knowing that sometimes blood is just too appealing.

"Who would have thought both of you would find your mate today," Alice squeals from the backseat. I whip my head to her.

"Isabella?" I ask confused.

"No idiot. Aliana," Alice clarifies rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you realise Emmett?" Jasper asks.

"Hadn't thought about it," I shrug. Now that I have been told I think of Aliana and our interactions. I realise that I was always watching her and how she reacts. Even when I was talking to someone else I was watching her. She is very hot and seems to be funny.

"Two humans!" Rosalie screeches.

"I don't know about human. The aura Aliana gave off. It's weird," I comment. They give me a wtf look. "Think about it. When she was walking around she gives off an aura and it is how humans feel around us. That is strange," I tell them. I see them concentrate and realise they must be thinking back.

"Holy shit he is right," Rose exclaims. I shrug and get out of the car now we are home.

* * *

Edward is finally back and has stopped sulking in Alaska. It was annoying all week. Isabella wouldn't stop staring at us, whereas her sister was always disappearing. I only saw her between classes, before and after school or the occasional time at lunch when she was flirting with either Angela or whoever was taking her fancy that day. It was very frustrating for me as my vampire instincts were telling me to claim her. She kept coming to school with a lingering smell of mutt as well. Sam has called Carlisle to inform him that he and the two others were working for Aliana Swan and should be done in two weeks. I wasn't pleased she was near wolves but I couldn't do anything.

It was the end of the school day and Edward was having his daily staring contest with Bella. There is a horrible screeching noise and I see some kids van skidding towards Bella. Edward runs to stop the van. Rosalie is furious and goes to the hospital to discuss it with Carlisle. We see Aliana watching Isabella getting fussed over. When she looks our way she shrugs and gets in her car.

* * *

It is one am and we had just got back from a family hunting trip. Esme has ordered it to settle some tension as it allowed Rose to tackle Edward without suspicion. Just as we got to the back foot I recognised the aura and scent. coming from the house. I could tell my siblings could as well. Carlisle and Esme got confused by the scent. We decide to go in and slowly enter the living room. Aliana is laying on the couch back rested against and arm reading one of the fashion magazines.

"It is such a lovely house for such strange people," she remarks not looking away from the magazine.

"How did you get here?" Edward asks.

"I came using my feet," she retorts.

Rosalie's whispers so only we hear, "Yeah because breaking into a house to read a magazine isn't strange."

"Besides the point for this drop-in was not for you to ask questions," she said standing and slapping the magazine on the glass table so hard it hurt. "That was a risky thing you did Edward. Saving Isabella," she says looking directly at him. "Next time make sure your actions are good for your whole coven, not just yourself," she continued walking closer to us. I panic for a moment before trying to look neutral, I doubt she noticed.

"Coven what are you talking about?" Jasper laughs.

"Ah, you are playing naive," she laughs. "I guess I can play along as well. I wonder who will crack their facade first," she ponders walking past is and to the back door.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Carlisle tells her.

"Of sure you don't," she scoffed as She opens the door before walking into the porch and turning to face us. "But just know I am aware of the rules your kind have to live by and I can report any slip-ups," Aliana warns us and walk back into the forest.

"Emmett your mate you follow her," Carlisle tells me.

"Yeah sure," I sigh. "Not really how I wanted the first meeting to go," I mutter. Carlisle puts a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"She is beautiful," Esme tells me. I smile in thanks and rub after her.

I haven't been following her long when she calls out to me, "I know you are there might as well come out." coming to a stop. In a matter of seconds, I drop from a tree.

"How did you know?" I ask. She just shrugs. "So, you really walked," I comments.

"I did say that I did," Aliana replies.

"Long way for a human to walk. Especially from where your house is," I tell her, trying to figure out this puzzle that is my mate.

"I wouldn't know."

"If you aren't human what are you. Because although you smell and act human. Also, you have a heartbeat. When you walk past you give a sense of power. Usually, it is us doing that to humans. So what are you?" I ask rapidly. By this point, we are walking again.

"That is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," she teases.

"That's not fair," I pout, it is hard to resist.

"Neither is life," She retorts. "So did Carlisle ask you to follow me?" Aliana questions catching me off guard.

"Yes. But that is only part of the reason," I answer cryptically, not really ready to tell her about mates and this world just yet.

"I think I know the other part and if I am right. I don't care," She mentions, making me wonders if she really knows.

"Aren't you a tad curious," I tease, I still would tell her.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she smirks and god that smirk should be a sin to have. I think I would do anything if she smirked at me.

"Satisfaction brought it back," I reply instantly, once I stop focusing on her smirk.

"Yes but this cat has never known satisfaction," Aliana replies. "Goodnight Emmet," She tells me and walks to her backdoor leaving me in the forest.

"Goodnight Aliana," I sigh. I ran back to my house and tell them I found nothing new. Other than her saying she isn't human.

* * *

The next day at break I try to make my move. I walk to her car behind her. When I turn around Emmett is behind me. The whole car park is watching wondering why a Cullen is talking to me. "Yes?" I prompt while lighting my cigarette.

"Go on a date with me. I will pick you up at seven," I rush out. I am so stupid I was supposed to wait for her to say yes. Idiot.

"I am not going on a date with you. And you aren't picking me up at seven," she tells me after laughing. I sigh before trying again.

"What will it take for a date?" I ask hoping she will have an answer.

"I will have lunch with you tomorrow," she replies making me smile. "IF. You can find me a milk flavoured popsicle," she adds.

"Alright, but how does this get me a date?" I ask confused.

"You get the date if you can get through the whole of lunch without having any degrading thoughts," she answers.

"How will you know?" I say challengingly. It wouldn't matter if I did only Edward can read minds. She just smirks at me before putting out her cigarette walking past me. The rest of the day I plan how to get milk popsicle by tomorrow. When I get home I realised that I could just make one.

* * *

I arrive early at school to make sure I don't miss Aliana's arrival. I was waiting with my siblings watching the entrance for her. She finally pulled in to the car park speeding as usual. She got out a cigarette and lit it on her way over.

"Well?" she said standing in front of me.

"You owe me lunch."

"Proof," she questions raising an eyebrow.

"A deal is a deal," I smirk, taking out the popsicle.

"Be careful who you make a deal with," she warns and walks away.

The whole day Aliana doesn't even look at me. The whole school, however, is guessing why we were talking this morning. Edward entertained us with their theories at break.

At lunch I meet Aliana outside the lunch hall, smiling at her and she just rolls her eyes. We walk in the lunch hall and she stops holding her hand out. I pass her the popsicle and try to steer her to an empty table.

"Nope, we are sitting at your normal table," she says getting out of my hold and walked to my siblings. Her hips were swinging and I had to try hard to not watch them, leather pants are a sin, but she should definitely wear them again. The rest of the room is watching us as she walks over. "Cullens, Hales," she says sitting down. She gets the popsicle out and licks all the ice off.

"I thought you two were having a lunch date?" Rosalie asks her.

"I agreed to lunch, never a lunch date," she tells her licking the popsicle reply. "Man it is hot in here," she comments fanning herself with one hand. She takes her jacket off but to do so she sticks the whole popsicle in her mouth sucking on it hard to keep it in place putting her jacket on the back of her chair. I am so focused on her mouth and the popsicle I nearly missed her tattoos. Wait. Tattoos!

"You have tattoos," I say surprised. She nods, making a delightful picture with the popsicle still in her mouth. Wait, no bad thoughts Emmett. But that soon doesn't work when she takes it out of her mouth.

Because she takes the melted bits of the popsicle from around her mouth using one finger while maintaining eye contact with me. My eyes zero in on the action and my pupils dilate when she sucks it off. The popsicle was not what I wanted her to be sucking right now. Some of the popsicle had melted onto her chest and did the same with that sucking it off her finger and I feel my eyes grow darker. Which is when I noticed her top, or corset, which made her breasts pushed up. No chance my thoughts will stay clean the whole lunch. When she licks up the sides of the popsicle I know I have lost.

"Well, that took less than I thought. You definitely weren't thinking in a degrading way. No date for you," Aliana says standing.

"What!" I cry. She picks up her jacket putting it on with the whole popsicle in her mouth.

"You couldn't hold up your end, so no date for you," she explains.

"But, it was only three minutes," I exclaim annoyed.

"A deal is a deal darling," She leans down whispering in my ear. "Be more challenging next time," She tells me gently biting my ear. Before walking away to Angela and Isabella. Sitting on Angela's lap.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Jasper asks.

"He can't exactly get up right now," Edward smirks before going to talk to Isabella at the lunch line.

**A.N: Hope you liked. Figured it would be fun to read from Emmett's POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. A lot of this chapter will be boring filler bits to get to the juicy stuff, that will make up the story.**

It was now the weekend and the boys had finished my room. So as a celebration we were having a get together on La Push beach. I could tell they were curious about what I was, but not completely sure I wasn't human. We were messing around on the beach and saw Isabella walking with Jacob on the beach.

"Ooo, give me a minute guys," I tell them. I ran past Isabella and Jake and wrap my arms around Angela. "I see you came," I tell her. She jumps at my sudden appearance.

"Aliana, don't do that," she tells me. I laugh and step back. "How aren't you freezing?" she asks.

"Cliff diving, adrenaline rush. Keeps me warm," I shrug pointing to the guys. "Can I tempt you to join us," I ask.

"No, too cold for me," Angela replies. I pout but agree.

"Fine, but one day, I am going to make you join me in something reckless," I warn. She just laughs. "Something you haven't done before and will find great pleasure from," I tell her suggestively towards the end. She blushes and I peck her cheek before running to the guys.

"Aww does Aliana have a crush," Jared teases.

"Oh, I don't doc rush. She just seems innocent but I know if I got her in the bedroom she would be an animal," I grin.

"I thought we had a thing?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, and that's why you are still sleeping around," I replied rolling my eyes. He looks sheepish and I laugh, "Don't worry Paul we are just fuck buddies." He agrees.

"Now, that that has been sorted diving," Jared interrupts.

* * *

It was a few days later and had been sunny the last few days, meaning I got some peace from Emmett's relentless presence. He has been trying to talk to me for a while, as well as get me to agree to another date. I have declined so he has decided to walk between classes with me and to my car. I don't answer him usually and tell him that I am not interested in what he has to say. Alice had been relentless as well. I usually ended up just going to my car or outside and lighting a cigarette. I realised they couldn't stand the smell and would usually leave quickly. Isabella had gone out after school to go dress shopping with Angela and Jessica last night. When she arrived home in Edward Cullen's volvo I figured shit was about to get real.

* * *

So obviously I arrived nice and early the next morning, leaning against my car, drinking coffee, smoking a cigarette. I even parked next to the Cullens usual spot. This caused confusion for them. I however just grinned manically. Making them a bit nervous.

"Emmett why is she smiling like that?" Jasper asks nervously.

"Like he would know," Rosalie snorts. Emmett glares at her and walks over.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks me.

"Like everything is going to go my way," I say smiling. Just then Isabella pulls in, "and there is the begging of my day going right," I say pointing at her. Isabella walks over and stalks past Edward. Jasper and Rose try to stop her. "She knows might as well let him follow," I taunt. They glare at me but release Edward who follows her.

"Did you tell her?" Rosalie asks glaring.

"When would we get the chance. I can't stand her and I was hoping that someone would slip and kill her," I shrug. The bells goes and I give them a wave and head into school. Neither of them come back the whole day.

* * *

Then they arrive at school with each other the next day but I am too excited to care. When lunch comes I am trying to eat some food while flirting with Angela. I get a text a jump up from my seat and run outside ignoring the Cullens and everyone else's curious stares. When I get to the car park I see a guy leaning on my car.

"Chris!" I yell and run to him. I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds onto my thighs and happily accepts my tongue in his mouth as I kiss him. I hear a growl from behind us at the school and smile into the kiss. I pull back

"Thanks for the welcome babe," he smirks. I get down and walk to the driver's side of my car. I see out of the corner of my eye about half the school came out to watch. Including the Cullens.

"That wasn't your welcome. If you want your welcome get your sexy ass in my car," I tell him getting in my seat. Just before I close the door I hear another growl. Chris gets in and I drive to my house knowing no one is home.

"What was with one of the vamps growling?"

"Oh ignore that. I am the big ones mate. But I haven't told him what I am or even gone on a date with him yet," I shrug. Chris nods not saying anything else. What we had was purely physical. We get to my house and once we are in my room all the clothes come off. **(A.N: I am not going to write sex scene as I can't be bothered)**. When we are both satisfied Chris orders a pizza and goes to get it when it arrives.

"So what is with the vamps?"

"Coven that lived here first. One mated to me. The other is either mated to or just enamoured with Isabella. Either way gives me entertainment," I shrug eating a slice.

"Do they know you are a-"

"Nope!" I say popping the p cutting him off.

"Let me guess you are enjoying the confusion and teasing your poor mate," he laughs.

"Obviously," I say rolling my eyes, "What else would I be doing. I have to have some entertainment."

"I'm sure you found some entertainment," he tells me pointedly.

"Yeah, I did," I nod. "There are shapeshifters on La Push. Very yummy," I tell him.

"Damn, this place is like a supernatural beacon," Chris chuckles. **(A.N: Yes that is a teen wolf reference.)**

"We would know," I agree. The rest of the night Chris and I spend catching up the best way we knew how. Charlie and Isabella hadn't bothered us all night and I was very glad. We both knew when Edward had arrived and decided to be very loud and annoy him.

* * *

The next day Chris drove me to school in my car. He got out and we shared a cigarette before I went in.. The final warning bell went and I sighed. "You are picking me up later," I tell him.

"Obviously," he snorts. I put the cigarette out and start to walk away, "Uh, excuse me. Where is my goodbye?" he asks. I turn around and give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Oh, no you don't," he tells me. I feel him grab the back of my neck and kissing me. It got heated quickly and I felt my back being pressed against the side of my car. Once he was satisfied Chris let go of me.

"Happy now?" I ask.

"I would only be really happy if I could have my way with you. Maybe revisit that back seat," he murmurs. I hear a growl from Emmet and see Chris smirk. I give him a look letting him know I am on to him.

"Maybe later," I tell him pecking his lips and walking away. When I walk past the Cullens. Emmett is glaring at Chris. Rosalie is glaring at me. Oh well, worse has happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

It was the weekend. I was washing my car along with Isabella, mainly so I could see it if she hurt herself. I turned around and followed Edward's movements as he jumped on to Isabella awful truck.

"Could you act human? I mean I have neighbours," Isabella tells him coming out of her shock.

"I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow," he tells her jumpy. He looked high, to be honest. "Aliana. They want to talk to you as well," he tells me.

"I'm good," I shrug.

"It will give you a chance to meet our last coven member Henry," he tries. I am convinced mainly as Chirs is gone and this will be entertaining. I sigh and agree. Edward nods and pulls the dent out of the van.

"Thanks uh….," Isabella says shocked. "Wait like with your family," she realises.

"Yeah," Edward confirms, still acting high.

"What if they don't like me?" she asks. Idiot. Although her stupidity could always get her hurt.

"So you are worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they won't approve of you," Edward laughs leaning on her truck.

"I'm glad I amuse you," Isabella snarks. "What is it?" she asks Edward who was watching down the road where Jake and Billy where coming.

"A complication," he tells her.

"Woof," I murmur under my breath earning a glance from Edward. I decided to finish up my car really quick and go inside to get ready for work. Ignoring our guests.

* * *

The next day Edward tries to make me come in his car but I decline wanting to have my own way home. I, unfortunately, have to follow behind him as he drives slow as hell. Edward opens the door for us and takes Isabella's coat. I am wearing a white henley and a pair of black jeans. Isabella's comment about the house makes me snort and I just walk up the stairs to the kitchen where I see the rest of the vamps bar Alice and Jasper cooking. There is a male vamp that looks similar to Emmett near Rose. I am guessing this is Henry.

"Are they even Italian even Italian?" Rosalie asks

"Her name is Bella, then Aliana must be as well," Emmett tells her as if it is obvious.

"I am sure they will love it no matter what," Carlisle tells them trying to ease the tension.

"We aren't Italian," I speak up shocking them. "You must be Henry," I say smirking at the fact I could sneak up on them.

"oo get a whiff of that," Rosalie says ignoring me. "Here comes the other human," she sings making the other woman smile.

"Only human," I correct quickly while walking to the salad Rosalie is holding. I take a few leaves and eat them.

"Aliana, Bella we are making Italiano for you," the woman tells us.

"Bella, Aliana, this is Esme. Our mother for all intents and purposes," Edward explains while Emmett waves a knife at Isabella.

"Buongiorno," Isabella tells her. I smile at her butchered pronunciation.

"Molto bene."

Isabella just smiles awkwardly at the reply.

"Come ho detto non siamo italiani. Anche se abbiamo avuto lezioni. Come puoi dire, Isabella era cattiva con loro," I speak up smirking at Isabella. The others are shocked at my statement. I am not sure who understood it.

"Well, you have both given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Carlisle tells us.

"I hope your both hungry," Esme tells us.

"Yeah absolutely," Isabella agrees.

"She already ate," Edward comments. Talking about Isabella. This causes Rosalie to smash the glass bowl.

"Um, I haven't thanks Eddie boy now my salad has glass," I mutter rolling my eyes. So I go around the counter and steal some cheese from a bowl on the side, winking at Emmett.

"Perfect," Rosalie spits angrily, Henry hugs around her waist.

"Yeah it's just because I know you guys don't eat," Isabella snickers

"Still here and I fucking do," I mutter. I see Henry and Emmett both restrain themselves from laughing.

"Of course. That's very considerate of you," Esme tells Isabella sending Rosalie a look.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward comments making me frown.

"Well, that's a bit fucking rude. and that's coming from me so. ouch," I state eating some more cheese leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Yeah let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us," Rosalie sneers.

"I would never tell anybody anything," Isabella tries to reassure.

"I mean who the fuck would believe you in the first place. 'Help the most respected doctor of the town is a vampire' cause that will go down well," I snort. This time Henry does smile and Emmett chortles and leans back. I turn around and he is staring at my arse. Making me roll my eyes.

"She knows that," Carlisle says. They are ignoring my commentary which is shocking its gold.

"Yeah well the problem is, you two have gone public now, so -," Emmett starts only to be cut off by Esme saying his name sternly.

"No, she should know," Rosalie disagrees, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in I would become the meal," Isabella stutters. Making the guys and me laugh.

"Hi Bella," we hear as Alice comes in from a window Jasper following. I move from leaning and stand up

"Alice knew someone was missing. Can't forget blondie number two either," I smirk earning a twitch of the lips from Jasper who comes to stand next to me.

"Um … hi," Isabella says awkwardly when Alice hugs her

"Hi," Alice says hugging her, "oh you do smell good," she comments when she pulls back.

"Christ on a cracker," I comment slapping a hand to my forehead.

"Alice, what are you?" Edward asks baffled.

"It's okay. Bella and I are gonna be great friends," Alice says as if that reassures anyone.

"Pray for your soul then," I snicker. Then all the attention is on Jasper and his reluctance to stay hello.

"Sorry jaspers our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him," Carlisle explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mam," he says stiffly.

"Isn't he sweet," I say pinching his cheek earning shocked looks from the family of vamps and glare from Jasper.

"It's okay jasper you won't hurt her," Alice tries to reassure him.

"All right I am gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house," Edwards tells Isabella wanting to get away from us all.

"Okay."

"Well I'll see you soon," Alice calls out.

"Okay," Isabella says as she walks away.

"Cute," Alice squeals.

"I know," Esme gushes.

"I think that went well," Carlisle comments.

"Can I have food. Ya know as I am still here and hungry," I call out earning attention. I smile at them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine.**

"Clean this up. Now," Esme instructs Rosalie pointing to the salad bowl on the floor. "Aliana, why don't you sit down and we can finish this up," Esme tries.

"And leave a beauty such as yourself to not be admired," I say smirking. Esme looks shocked and then her shock is replaced with bashfulness, my guess is that she would be blushing if she could right now.

"Thank you but you are a guest, you can't help," Esme tries.

"I won't eat unless I help," I shrug. Esme tries to glare me down but I just smile at her. She sighs and agrees. "Esme would you consider coming to school so I could see your beautiful face every day," I ask. Esme's eyes bulge along with Carlisle while Henry laughs.

"I like her!" Henry laughs.

"Ah you must be the famous Henry I have heard so much about," I say turning to him with a smirk.

"Good things I hope," he says presenting a hand.

"Well, it was from Jessica Stanley so you can imagine," I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Ah, brown hair bitchy, big gossip. I remember. Glad I don't see her any longer," he agrees. "Well, I have heard lots about you as well," he comments.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all good don't worry," he shrugs.

"Well, then it wasn't about me especially if it was good," I laugh, making him laugh as well. "Esme no offence, but why don't I show you how to make this," I suggest. She agrees and I give her a cooking lesson without the TV. "Do you guys have any music we can play while we cook?" I ask. Rosalie put on some music. I convince didn't manage to get Esme to dance, but I did drag Rosalie. "It's your music and with hips like those, you must know how to dance," I argue. She sighs and dances to one song with me. Henry is laughing during it and Emmett punches him and walks out.

"It's not my fault you have urges," he calls after him making Rosalie and I laugh.

Obviously I flirt a lot with Esme while cooking. It ends up in Carlisle wrapping his arms around Esme, "Alright tiger I get the message she is taken," I chuckled. "if you ever change your mind you know where to find me," I tell her with a wink.

* * *

When I finally have my food we sit down at the table. "So, I was told that you all wanted to talk to me," I prompt.

"Well you know what we are," Carlisle starts.

"So you want to know how and what I am. Emmett already told me you know I am not human," I input.

"exactly," Carlisle agrees.

"Well, you won't be finding out from me," I shrug having some food. "I also know for a fact that Edward can't read my mind and that Alice can't see my future," I inform them.

"We just want to know you aren't a threat," Esme tried to persuade.

"If you don't give me a reason to I won't be hurting you any time soon."

"Why won't you tell us? Just out of curiosity," Henry asked.

"For fun," I smirk. Rosalie rolls her eyes and walks out. The others apart from Emmett follow her lead and leave the room. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Why are you staying?"

"Well, you don't let me near you otherwise," he explains.

"That's because you won't stop bugging me. It gets old fast. Besides we had a deal, you couldn't hold your side up so why should I," I shrug standing and going to the kitchen to put my bowl in the dishwasher

"You played dirty," he tells me glaring. I hop onto the counter.

"Then maybe I should tell you a rule I live by," I say pretending to think. He comes to stand in between my legs looking down at me.

"What would that be?" he asks putting his arms on either side of me.

"The best things in life," I whisper. He raises an eyebrow. "are done dirty," I whisper in his ear before pulling him in for a heated kiss. I pull away and push him back hopping off the counter. "Thanks for lunch," I say patting his chest. "Bye, everyone!" I call out leaving the house and get in my car.

**A.N: I know short but next one is coming shortly. Maybe twenty minuets tops.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

**Emmett POV:**

I was standing at Aliana's front door with Edward. We were having a baseball game today and Edward had invited Bella telling her to tell Aliana to come as well. Edward was nervous as he was meeting chief Swan. Eddie sent me a glare and I laughed. Bella let us in and I saw Aliana waiting at the bottom of the stairs in jeans and a baseball top smirking at us.

"Enjoy Eddie Charlie was cleaning his gun. Come on Emmett," she says walking to the front door.

"Wait. I want to meet your father as well," I tell her. She stops to look at me. Once she realises I am being serious she laughs.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't care what he thinks," she laughs. "Besides we aren't dating," she shrugs and walks out to the car. At her words, it feels like a knife has been dug in my heart. I see Edward give me a small look of pity and smile slightly before following her. She was waiting by the jeep for us all. I unlocked the car and she hopped in. Soon enough Edward and Bella came out of the house and we drove to the clearing. As we drove I thought about her visit to our house a few days ago.

_Rosalie had just put music on and it was something I recognised from the radio. When Esme refused to dance she dragged Rose instead. Unfortunately for me, Henry noticed when I liked Aliana's dancing too much. I punched him and walked out to sort out my problem._

_"It's not my fault you have urges," Henry called after me. I hear Rose and Aliana laughing. I was so embarrassed._

_When she left in her car Henry rushed into the kitchen. "Did my ears deceive me or did she just kiss you," he asks excitedly._

_"She kissed me," I grin._

_"Woo. Yes brother get some," he yells._

And then Henry had to tease me when she left about our kiss. Then Alice put the idea in my head she liked me because we kissed. Which she obviously doesn't from just now. Idiot. Why couldn't I have it simple with a mate who wants me as much as I want her? One that was a vampire wouldn't hurt.

* * *

We arrive at the clearing and walk over to our family. Everyone is messing around. "I am glad you girls are here, we need an umpire," Esme tells them.

"She thinks we cheat," Henry laughs.

"I know you cheat," Esme retorts.

"Actually I want to play," Aliana speaks up.

"Against vampires," Henry asks unsure.

"Yeah, who else is playing all the way out here?" she asks.

"Alright call them as you see them, Bella," Esme agrees.

Rose is first up to play. Alice tells us its time and throws the ball. Bella calls her out and Rose glares. "Come on babe its just a game," Henry tries. Carlisle makes his home run because I collide with Edward.

"Alright my turn," Aliana calls out snatching Jaspers bat leaving him dumbfounded staring at his hand. Alice throws her a slow ball and Aliana cocks her hip. "uh, uh. Vamp speed," she tells her. Alice sighs but agrees. She throws again and Aliana hits it further than usual. Edward and I run after it. Edward getting there first and throwing it back to the pitch. We turn and run back to see Aliana smiling.

"well?" I ask.

"Gonna have to try harder than that boys," she grins handing the bat to Jasper. We play for a while longer before Alice calls out for us to stop. We rush back to everyone else. Alice fills us in at vamp speed that there are three vampires coming our way. They were leaving but heard us playing. "Cool," Aliana said shrugging.

"Don't you get that it's dangerous," I hiss at her.

"Makes it even more fun," she smirks. I sigh at my danger prone mate and get the plan off the others. Stepping in front of the girls. Soon the vampires are here. One is a red-headed woman, the other is a man wearing only a coat with dreadlocks, the last was a blonde guy with his hair in a ponytail. All barefoot.

"I believe this belongs to you," dreadlocks says holding a baseball.

"Laurent!" Aliana exclaims popping her head out.

"Aliana!" dreadlock beams and she steps towards him. The hug like old friends making me tense. "What are you doing here?"

"G0t sent away to Charlie with Isabella over there," she says gesturing to Bella. "what about you no longer alone," she says elbowing him.

"This is James and Victoria," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you guys. These are the Cullens they drink from animals, it lets them blend in and have jobs and that crap," she shrugs.

"Permanent residence," Laurent says shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Carlisle can tell you all about it at his house, just follow us," she says walking to the forest. We all start walking with her but a breeze comes and moves Bella scent around.

"You brought a snack," the blonde one states.

"A human?" dreadlock asks.

"Yes Isabella is a pet of theirs," she tells him trying to pull him back.

"The girl is with us I think it best you leave," Carlisle tells them.

"I can see the game is over we'll go now," Laurent appeases stepping back. "James."

"See you Laurent," Aliana waves. Edward rushes Bella to the jeep to get her home.

"I am guessing you won't let me do the same," I sigh.

"Nope. I am not in any danger. See you guys around," she shrugs walking into the forest.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Esme asks.

"She wouldn't like it and she is right they won't touch her. Besides, I think she can handle herself," I sigh. God do I hope I am right. I want to wrap her up in my arms until I know that blonde fucker is dead, but I know she would hate me for it so I leave it alone.

* * *

I follow my family back to the house to find out the plan. Edward calls me to stand on top of Bella car as he drives us to the house. I am running with Edward to lead the tracker in the wrong direction. The only peace I have is that Laurent said he would watch over Aliana until this blows over. I don't like them spending time together but it is better than her in danger.

"She will come around," Edward tries to encourage.

"You all thought she was coming around. Then she kissed a guy in the parking lot and ran off to have sex with him," I point out.

"She kissed you," he points out.

"Then told me we aren't dating," I argue. "I think it is pretty obvious she isn't coming around."

"She will."

"Just. Could you all stop getting my hopes up," I ask. "Because every time you do it hurts more when she proves you wrong," I tell him. "Besides I think she will only ever want something physical from me if at all," I grumble. We spend the rest of the ride in silence until Edward gets a call.

**A.N: aww poor Emmett. This will be the last update today. But as I just wrote three I think that is fair. I probably won't update until Tuesday. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

**Aliana POV:** When I get home Charlie is sitting on the sofa and stands up when I come in.

"What happened at that game with the Cullens? Bella stormed out in anger because of something that boy did," he tells me.

"I don't know, they left before me and seemed fine. Must have been something that happened on the way home," I shrug.

He sighs and goes back to the living room. I take that as a chance to go upstairs. When I get their Laurent is in my room. "Never were good at knocking," I smirk.

"And you were never good at personal space," he tells me speeding to stand in front of me.

"Not my fault," I shrug, "You are hot obviously I was going to try and get into your pants."

"Well, I have promised the Cullens to watch over you until James and Victoria leave," he tells me, "But we both know you could protect yourself," he prompts silently asking why they think otherwise.

"I am having some fun, they are still in the dark," I explain.

"Never easy with you," he sighs.

"Which is why you are my friend. You loved our crazy adventures," I smirk. He glares at me. "Don't lie they were fun," I laugh. He relents.

"Alright, some were fun," he relents. We spend the next few days together until Charlie gets a call. He rushes upstairs.

"Bella fell out a window in a hotel and is in the hospital in Phoenix," he rushes out.

"Okay, see you in a few days," I shrug.

"Alright, don't burn the house down, and clean up any parties," he calls out while running down the stairs. Unfortunately that same day the Cullens are back and Laurent had promised he would bring me to them as proof I was okay.

* * *

When we arrived Laurent gave me a hug and was going to another clan in Alaska. I walked into the Cullen household to find them in the living room. "How was it being Buffy for once?" I ask the room at large. I get a snort from Henry and a smile from Jasper and Emmett.

"Why didn't you help us?" Alice asks.

"I didn't really fade what happened to Isabella," I shrug.

"But you are sisters," Rosalie comments confused.

"Estranged though. I don't think we have ever been close," I explain.

"Why not?" Esme questions.

"Parents didn't like me because I didn't think like them. So they taught Isabella not to like me. Got worse as I got older and became more rebellious. We all know that," I reply.

"So you just have a bad relationship because of that?" Alice asked confused.

"Not just that. The dislike turned to distant, hate and now we just don't talk. Many times they have expressed they don't like me. Renee told me she regrets having me, never Isabella just me. Their hate was seen by Isabella who copied it. Now we are basically just roommates," I explain so she understands.

"That's horrible," Esme exclaims mortified. I just shrug.

"So you and Bella have a strained relationship because of your parents," Carlisle confirms.

"No, we have no relationship," I correct. The Cullens are shocked but look understanding.

"So that's why you didn't help with saving Isabella," Rosalie realises.

"Why would I when the only thing we share is a house. We are practically strangers," I shrug. "Would you help a stranger?" I ask her. She looks reluctant to answer. It was silent for a few moments. "None of you answered the Buffy question," I say to the room.

"Apart from the annoyance it was fun to release some anger," Emmett shrugs.

"Always is," I laugh.

"How would you know?" Henry asks raising an eyebrow.

"There is a lot of things you guys don't know about me. The answer to that question being one of them," I say smirking. I stand and walk out of the house and drive back to my house. I go to work and carry on with my life as normal.

* * *

_Three months later. Prom night!_

It was prom night and I had been asked by many guys in my year. I had told them all no and that I had my date already. I had decided to get dressed early so I didn't have to see Isabella with Edward. I had a floor-length black dress. From the waist up it was in the style of a corset. With dark green detailing on the corset. I had my hair in big curls with a side parting. Dark green lipstick and eyeshadow with black eyeliner, to match the detailing on the dress and my heels. I had a simple pair of green dangling teardrop earrings with black trimmings, that had a matching necklace. I grabbed my black clutch, keys and phone and walked down the stairs. I walked past Charlie in the living room and got in my car. I had heard Isabella going to her room to get ready a few minutes earlier, so knew I had to leave soon. I drove to my dates house and went and knocked on the door to pick him up.

**A.N: I know it's short but wanted the suspense. Also, dress is the link below. If it doesn't work. Type in Seville collection by gulsina and it is the third row of photos four photos from the left when searched on google images.**

search?q=seville+collection+by+gulsina&sxsrf=ACYBGNTWyEsmRiYl-6imqgpqpt7-qmTdtg:1571766989406&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJ0sqouLDlAhVZilwKHaKvD2UQ_AUIEygC&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=_pzOyOypS2OWnM:


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve.**

**Emmett POV:**

I was waiting with my brothers for the girls to get ready for Prom. Edward had been forced by Esme to wait until Alice and Rose had got dressed before going to see Bella. Esme was upstairs with the girls. Henry and Jasper were playing with the Xbox and Edward on the piano. I was talking with Carlisle. I was only going because if I didn't it would be questioned. I hadn't asked Aliana because I had overheard her telling some other guy she already had a date. I was just about to yell to the girls to hurry up when a knock at the door sounded. Happy for the relief of boredom. I opened the door and stopped.

Aliana was standing there looking breathtaking. I just roamed her body up and down. I distantly heard Henry asking who was at the door. Aliana raised an eyebrow and pushed past me when I didn't respond. I watched her walk down the hallway to the living room and still didn't say anything. When she disappeared from sight I finally moved. I ran to the living room doorway to see my family, the girls must have come downstairs looking at Aliana.

"I know I look fabulous but it would be nice if one of you was able to have a conversation," she tells us looking around.

"You look breathtaking," I say still looking her up and down.

"I gathered," she smirks and it takes all of my self-restraint to not pick her up and take her upstairs.

"Why are you here?" Alice asks confused.

"To come to get my date of course," she says rolling her eyes.

"Who?" we all say.

"Emmet of course," she says and walks up to me. "Come on big guy time to go," she said patting my chest and walking to the front door. She turns around to look at me expectantly, "Well hurry." I look at my family and they usher me out of the room. I run to the car and she is waiting at the passenger side door.

"You are driving I can't be bothered in heels," she says chucking me the keys. We get in and I drive. She doesn't say anything and I am too confused to have my usual chatter.

* * *

Once we get to the school I park and run at what can pass for human to get her door. She puts an arm around my waist and I lit one around her shoulder careful of her hair. Rose has hit henry enough for messing up here. As we walk across the parking lot those present stare at us.

"Let's get our photo taken," she suggests.

"Okay," I shrug. I didn't mind what we did as long as she let me have her under my arm. We line up and get told we can do three poses. We do the traditional me behind her, a silly one and for the last one Aliana pulls me down by my tie for a quick kiss on the lips. I don't get any time to react as she has already pulled away and moved on.

"What now?" She asks.

"Dance?" I suggest.

"Seems a better idea than the Monte Carlo theme," she grins. We go to the dance floor and soon enough a slow song comes on. She pulls me closer and wraps her arms around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Dancing," she smirks. I push her arms off my neck.

"No. I mean what are you doing to me? You keep leading me on then pushing me away. I am going to get whiplash soon," I explain. She takes me by the hand and pulls me outside. We go to the forest edge so we are away from everyone else.

"Emmett I know I am your mate. But I can't be with you how you want me to be," she tells me.

"You knew," I mutter shocked and slightly hurt that she had still flirted and gone with other guys.

"I did and I can't do that. I can't do what you need and be who you expect."

"I don't expect anything from you. You are perfect just the way you are," I try. She laughs humorlessly.

"Don't use that fucking line and don't lie to me or yourself," she snaps. "You want me to act how a mate would. For me to act completely in love, like a couple. I can't do that."

"You can't do that? What you can't do that with me because you seemed pretty close with that Chris guy," I seeth.

"It is purely physical between us two. This is what I mean. You want what you see your whole family have. I can't do that Emmett. I don't do the couple thing," she explains.

"You don't know that. I don't want that," I lie.

"Emmett you shouldn't lie to me," she growls. "I can see you watching them with longing. You might try to pretend you are fine but your not," she adds.

"Then what are we doing? Why did you come here with me? You know how I feel which you have made clear just now. So why do this to me?" I yell with my voice sounding pained towards the end.

"Because I knew that you would likely lose control and kill whoever else I brought. I knew you would likely lose control if you saw someone touch me intimately in front of you," she replies. I know that it is a justifiable response because it is probably true.

"Then why the kiss?" I ask confused.

"Fun," she shrugs. I roll my eyes and start to walk away. "Emmett," she calls after me. I sigh and stop. She comes in front of me, "I don't want to date you, I can't. Not how you want."

"So, what is the point of all this?" I ask her.

"I was thinking," she sighs. She looks pained, "Maybe we could be friends."

"That sounds great," I say smiling.

"Good, cause that was hard to say. So if you said no I was going to punch you," she snarks.

I chuckle and offer her my arm, "Want to go back in."

"We could," she shrugs, "Orrrrr we could blow this thing off and go get pizza. I mean we got the photos and that's all I cared about."

"Sounds amazing," I agree. I walk her to her car and open her door for her. Once I get in I turn to her. "Any chance that now we are friends you will tell me what you are?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Don't even know why I asked," I laugh shaking my head. I pull away from the car park driving us to Port Angeles to get pizza. Trying to be satisfied with just being friends even though I want to be so much more with the beautiful girl beside me. Who wants to be just friends. So I act like a friend would and joke with her, I still pay for the pizza and drop her home like a gentleman. Even if she doesn't want a relationship I was still raised to be a gentleman.

I just hope that I will be able to handle it if she decides she can do the couple thing with someone else.

**A.N: I know I am being really mean to Emmett. But they will have a happy ending, in the end, it will just take a while to get there. This isn't the typical fall in love straight away story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen. Some of you are going to hate me for this chapter. I know it's short but I wanted the chapter to make sense. Next chapter will be spring break.**

It was four months later and Isabella's birthday. The last few months I have spent time hanging out with Emmett, we had become good friends. He was still trying to get me to tell him what I am. It always frustrates him when I don't tell him. I sometimes had to spend time away from Emmett because he would get that look in his eyes when we are talking that I know means he thinks that we are more than friends. So I would go to spend time with the pack at those times. It was a fun summer, I had applied for Washington university for law and got in. I started the first October so I was waiting until the last week of September. I was looking around my room to see what I wanted to bring with me. I heard someone feet hit the floor and turned around to see Emmett.

"Hey," I say turning around.

"What you doing?" he asks sitting on my bed.

"Seeing what I want to pack for college," I reply. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Alice wanted me to ask you to make sure you don't want to come to the party for Bella," he sighs.

"I already told her I would rather stick hot coal on my eyes," I snark earning a laugh, "besides I have work at the dinner later," I explain sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I told her that, but Alice doesn't listen. But I am staying here for a while because Alice is driving me insane with decorating," he sighs laying back.

"Alright, well I am going to get ready for work," I tell him and get dressed in the bathroom. I come out and put on some mascara and lipstick and put up my hair in a ponytail. "You can stay here or go home don't care, just don't steal anything," I tell him going to the door. I go downstairs and get in my car.

* * *

When I got home from work I was beyond pissed. Paul had come in with a date, who was really bitchy and when Paul got bored. She took it out on me and 'accidentally' spilt her milkshake over me. So I had to change and I smelled like bananas for the rest of the night. Then there were some jerks that thought it was okay to slap my ass as I walked past. Making me really pissed. So all I wanted to do was get a shower and go to bed. Before I got so pissed I ruined my room. So I did.

I came out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel around my body to get some pyjamas and saw Emmett on my bed.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"We are leaving," he states looking at his hands.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Isabella cut her finger, the blood made all of hungry. It made Jasper really hungry and lose control," he explained.

"Well fuck," I state putting the towel in the hamper. "When are you leaving?" I ask.

"All of us are leaving tomorrow midday. Edward is leaving on Friday so it is easier for Isabella," he explains.

"Sounds like a shitty plan," I comment. Emmett stands and looks at me, he rakes my form hungrily.

"Yeah, well we are leaving so I thought I would say goodbye," he tells me looking around the room.

"So this is goodbye?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well, can I give you a goodbye present?" I question walking closer.

"Sure, but what would you-," I cut Emmett's rambling off by kissing him. He pulls back, "What are you doing?"

"I am kissing you goodbye, because I am horny and it's a very good way to remember me," I shrug.

"So this is just physical? And just kissing?"

"Yep. Just kissing. Problem?" I ask. He brings his lips down on mine and I feel my back pressed against the wall. I put my hands in his hair and his goes to my waist. It doesn't take long for his hands to make their way to my waist and to pick me up. "Emmett, if we don't stop it won't be just kissing," I tell him as he kisses my neck.

"Exactly," he replies. I push him back to look at him.

"Emmett stop. It will mean more to you than it will to me," I try so he will understand.

"It might. But I don't care," he tells me trying to kiss my neck but I stop him.

"But I do. I may sleep around compared to some people, but only if I know the other person doesn't think it means something it doesn't," I tell him and push his arms to let me down. He did and sighed. "Goodbye Emmett," I tell him. He gives me one last kiss.

"Bye Aliana. Enjoy college," he tells me before jumping out of my window. I just shake my head and get ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter fourteen. I am only doing two chapters as the second book. As Alice returns the second day of spring break it will be spent then.**

I just returned home for spring break, I had two extra days as I had no lessons for the last two days of school. I was staying with Sam and Emily until Tuesday then I was going back to Charlie's house. When I arrive I get out of my car and walk-in.

"Hey guys - well fuck Embry, Jake you guys too," I say shocked.

"Aliana?" Jake asks confused.

"Yeah catch up boy I know all about you guys and the Cullens," I sais waving him off and turning to Paul. "Since when?" I ask.

"Ummm, Jake nearly a month and Embry around a month and a half," he shrugs. I hit his arm. "What the hell?" he yelps.

"You are supposed to tell me these things," I say glaring.

"Jeez it's not like we are dating," he replies.

"Well duh I don't do that. But those who are now part of the supernatural world I want to know. That is important," I say sitting down.

"Wait. Hold up! How does Aliana know?" Embry asks.

"Because she knows what we are. Don't know how but she does? She is something but don't know that either," Jared explains.

"Yeah, it's fun to tease you guys about that. I miss anything else?" I ask them.

"Bella is out of her zombie state and knows about what we are," Jake says smiling.

"Awww damn! Fuck sake," I moan slamming my head on the table.

"What's up with her?" Jake asks.

"What's up with me is that Isabella will be annoying and happy now," I moan.

"But she is happy now? How is this bad?" Jake asks confused.

"Jesus Christ. Paul common," I say standing up and going to the door.

"Where are we going?" Paul asks confused still sitting at the table.

"Well I am horny, you are hot. So you coming so we can fuck or you gonna stay here?" I ask. Paul jumps up and runs after me picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.

"Ewww!"

"See you guys!" Paul called. I slapped his arse and he ran faster.

* * *

On Tuesday I said goodbye to the pack and went home. Charlie was in when I got there. "You are back for spring break?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I will only be using my room as a bed. I will spend most of my time with my friends," I tell him.

"Alright."

And with that, I go upstairs. I unpack some stuff for the remainder of my time. I had called sue and got my job for the week and had a shift tonight.

_Time skip to Thursday_

It was now Thursday and it was my first day off. Charlie had gone hunting with Harry Clearwater to hunt for wolves. I had the house to myself. So I spent most of my morning blasting my music and having a spa day. My legs were freshly shaved, along with anywhere else I didn't want hair. I washed my hair and exfoliated my entire body along with moisturising it. I did a face mask and my nails were painted feet and hands. I was downstairs making some food when I heard someone knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called out. Not seconds later was Alice at the door. "Alice?"

"Where is Bella?" she asks worried.

"La push. Spending the day with the pack," I shrug.

"Is she alright?"

"Don't know, don't care," I reply stirring the pot.

"Well call her!" she exclaims.

"You call her, you have a phone," I tell her. Alice glares at me and goes to the living room. Before she can call anyone Isabella comes rushing in and notices Alice.

"Alice?" She cries hugging her. "Oh my god

"Bella!" Alice says shocked.

"What are you? I'm sorry I-I-I just can't believe you're actually here. Is.. is," Isabella stutters.

"Would you like to explain to me how your alive?" Alice snaps at her.

"What?"

"I saw a vision of you you jumped off a cliff. I mean why in the hell would you try and kill yourself," Alice explains. "What about Charlie?" Alice asks her.

"At least you have finally realised not include me in that list," I mumble to myself. I had decided to watch from the doorway.

"I didn't try and kill myself. I was cliff jumping recreationally. It was fun," Isabella answers Alice.

Alice scoffed and they started having girl talk on the sofa so I rolled my eyes and put headphones to listen to music while finishing my food. I finish and go to the living room and take my headphones off just as Alice ask.

"Bella, what is that god awful wet dog smell?"

"That might be Isabella smelling like Jacob or the lingering smell of Paul on this shirt," I say from my spot on the armchair eating my food.

"Jacob who? Paul who?" Alice asks both of us worried about the guys in our lives.

"They are werewolves or shapeshifter the ones on la push," I tell her.

"Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep," Alice reprimands.

"Neither am I so can't really say much," I shrug.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob says coming into the house. "I had to see you were safe," he says to Isabella.

"Dramatic," I whisper to myself even though everyone heard.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here?"

"Guess I don't care."

"Literally better than reality tv," I speak earning a glare from Alice but I shrug.

"Well I'm not gonna hurt her," Alice says accusingly.

"I might," I speak up smirking slightly earning a growl from both Alice and Jacob.

"No, you are just a harmless Cullen," Jacob snarks. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you," he accuses.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah Victoria's been around," Isabella explains to Alice.

"And she didn't visit me rude," I pout but am ignored.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out the water either," Alice contemplates before glaring at Jacob, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Don't get me upset-"

"Hey stop!"

"-Or things are gonna get very ugly," Jacob threatens stepping closer to Alice

"Stop stop stop," Isabella tells Jacob.

"I'll give you a minute," Alice tells Isabella.

"Hey your not going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right?" Isabella calls after her.

"As soon as you put the dog out," Alice says politely.

"Ooooo burn," I yell. I get a glare from everyone and pout standing to go to the stairs. "Henry would appreciate these jokes."

From the stairs, I hear there intense talk and the phone ring. Then Alice come in and talk about Edward was going to kill himself and Isabella realise Jacob told Edward Charlie was planning a funeral. I rushed upstairs to pack a bag knowing Edward had gone to the Voultori to die. I wanted a trip for spring break, guess Italy will do. As Isabella ran upstairs I went to Alice.

"I am coming to think of it this way they will be intrigued by me so might bargain me for Edward plus I want to see Italy," I shrug getting in the back or Carlisle car. Alice doesn't disagree so looks like I am coming. I roll my eyes at Isabella and Jacobs teen romance drama.

* * *

The flight was nice as I slept for most of it. I had the decency to lie and tell Charlie that Isabella and I were going to visit a college friend in Italy. Alice thanked me for the lie by getting me a new top and sunglasses. We were in the car on the way to the Volturi in a yellow Porsche.

"I am guessing you didn't rent this car," Isabella speaks up.

"I guessed you wouldn't be opposed to some grand theft auto," Alice jokes.

"Definitely not," I speak for all of us poking my head between the seats, "Alice you either need to teach me how to drive like this or how to Hotwire a car," I tell her.

"How to drive don't need a criminal record," she supplies.

"Deal," I say and sit back.

"What? What do you see?" Isabella asks Alice and I poke my head between the seats again.

"They refused him."

"So….?" Isabella asks. For once I have to agree like what the fuck does that mean.

"He is going to make a scene and show himself to the humans," Alice explains.

"No! When?"

"He is going to wait until noon when the sun is at its highest."

"Aide you gotta hurry up," Isabella tells her.

"There's Volterra," Alice tells her pointing to a town on the mountain. She suddenly accelerated and I am forced to sit back. But when we get there everyone is walking the streets dressed in red.

"Why all the walking used tampons?" I ask. Alice smiles at my description.

"It's the st Marcus day festival. It's celebrating the expulsion of vampires from the city," she explains.

"Irony," I sing.

"It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself," Alice carry on explaining.

"We have five minutes," Isabella says sounding like she is in pain.

"You know, Bella, just breathe," Alice tells her sounding annoyed. I just smirk. Soon we run into police who make Alice pullover. Isabella jumps out and looks back.

"Alice?"

"It can only be you. He will hear my thoughts and rush into it thinking I'm lying," Alice explains as I jump into the passenger seat.

"Where do I go?" Isabella asks.

"The clock tower. Go!" Alice instructs before talking in Italian to find a place to park and rushing off to the Volturi. I just shrug and slowly make my way there.

I end up coming into the meeting room as Edward is grunting in pain. The door bangs making everyone look to me. "Sorry nor swing back than I thought," I shrug. Alice gives me a look from her place by edward. "What I wanted real Italian gelato so I took longer than I thought. So worth it btw," I say to the room. "Anyway why is Eddie boy on the floor in pain," I ask doming to stand next to Isabella and some random vamp poking Edward with my foot.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter fifteen.**

"Who are you?" A blonde one on a chair asks.

"Aliana swan. This one's older sister," I say walking to him and shaking his hand. "Any you are?" I ask looking around.

"I am Caius, that's Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix," he answers. "Aro, Marcus and I are the leaders although I have a more violent approach than my brothers," he threatens.

"Oh you are evil I like you," I say with a wink.

"Fascinating. I didn't see you in Edwards thoughts," Aro speaks up.

"Yeah, I don't want you to," I said shrugging, "So why is Eddie in pain?" I ask eating my gelato.

"I asked Jane to use her power which makes people feel pain on Isabella he stepped in front," he explains

"Cool!" I gush and turn to who Ciau pointed at as Jane and stop. "Wow you are very pretty," I state. She just smirks.

"Aliana! Not the time," Alice tells me.

"There is always time to flirt with a beautiful lady," I tell her winking at Jane. "So what's happening now?" I ask Aro. He looks at Jane then my sister.

"Go ahead. My dear," he tells her. I watch Jane but nothing happens and I pout whereas Aro laughs. "Remarkable. She confounds us all."

"Damn so hot stuffs power didn't work I am guessing or Isabella would be on the floor," I state in a half question. Aro spins to me.

"I wonder if you would be affected?" he asks.

"Doubt it as none of the others powers work," I tell him before standing in front of Jane, "But you can try your worst," I tell her smirking. She glares a little before focusing on me. Turns out I wasn't immune, but her power still didn't do shit. "That's what you guys call painfull," I ask them. "Wow who would have thought vampires are pussies," I say to myself.

So what do we do with you two now?" he asks aloud.

"You already know what you are going to do Aro," Marcus states bored.

"They know too much. They are a liability," Caius says.

"I was starting to like you," I tell him betrayed.

"That true," Aro sighs, "Felix, Demetri," he prompts. In about four seconds Edward is on the floor with Felix towering over him, while Demetri has Alice by the neck. They fight a bit more breaking the room up.

"Guys the architecture," I mumble. Felix is about to behead Edward when Isabella starts screaming loudly. Making Aro stop Felix.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us? A vampire. A soulless monster," Aro ponders.

"Just get away from her," Edward demands.

"Really not in any position to do bargaining their Eddy boy," I mutter to him.

"You don't know a thing about his soul," Isabella says confidently.

"Fore … ne il vostro l'uno o altro," Aro ponders in Italian.

"Well Isabella is being stupid as usual, Aro sorry to say but out of the two of us, I know more about his soul. Also if it was up to me entrambe le loro anime non sarebbero più state," I finish in Italian. Everyone looks to me. "But as the fate of ones souls is a power above all of us I suggest we all calm the fuck down!" I yell before smiling and sitting on the steps, "And talk like the old fucking biddies you all are excluding Isabella and myself," I suggest.

"Insolent child you dare talk to us like this!" Caius hisses. I turn to him and make eye contact. He suddenly pales and whimpers and holds his head.

"I suggest you stop having a tantrum, like an insolent child," I sneer.

"If only it was your intention to give her immortality," Aro speaks to Edward trying to gain control over the situation. Aro stalks to Isabella to kill her.

"Wait!" Alice yells. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself," Alice promises Aro from her place in Demetri's grip. Aro gestures for her to be let go and she offers him her hand.

Mesmerizing," Aro speaks after a few moments. "To see what you have seen before it has happened," he praises before walking back to Isabella. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Isabella," he croons. She is uncomfortable and he steps back, "Go now make your preparations," he tells us.

"Let us be done with this Hedi will arrive at any moment," Marcus says standing "Thank you … for your visit," he tells us.

"We will return the favour. I would advise you to follow through on your promise soon. we do not offer second chances," Caius warns.

"I am gonna stay here you guys. Alice Edward arrive home three hours before Isabella at least. Isabella tell Charlie you didn't like Italy for whatever reason so my friend's parents flew you back," I order leaning back on the stairs.

"Who said you could stay?" Aro asks.

"Well, unless you want to know why Caius was so scared I suggest you go along with it," I tell him smirking.

"Goodbye my young friends," he says turning to the other three.

"Be home soon guys," I call after them. Heidi comes in and the tourists are looking around in awe. "Don't hold back on my account," I laugh and not ten seconds later are all the humans dead. And I have a hand around my neck. I look to see it is Aro. I look into his eyes and the same thing that happened with Caius happens to him. I release him after a few seconds.

"What are you?" he whimpers.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with," I growl crouching down to speak in his ear. "So I suggest you give Isabella as much time as it takes to turn immortal. If I have to put up with her for eternity she is going to choose when that is definite or I will kill all of you for making me put up with her whining," I tell them standing.

"So we can't harm you?" Felix asks.

"Well, none of your powers work fully on me. Edward can't read my mind. I mess with Alice's visions. Jasper can't even read my emotions. Jane's power is either not that painful or don't work," I explain. "So I am gonna go for no. If I am not wrong Aro didn't get anything from skin to skin contact," I say looking at said man who was still on the floor.

"No," he answers.

"See so I suggest listening to me," I taunt.

"Who are you to order us around?" Alec huffs.

"Oh honey. I am Aliana Swan. A stone-hearted bitch who doesn't care if you live or die with no fear of death," I tell him sweetly. "I can also overpower all of you. See vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters aren't the only things out there that go bump in the night," I explain walking to Aro's chair. "I just so happen to be high on the list of dangerous ones. In fact, I am right at the top," I say sitting on Aro's chair.

**A.N: Hope you liked. The two lines below are the translated Italian I used google translate sorry if it is wrong.**

_**maybe of your two Souls I will have one or the other**_

_**both of their souls would no longer be**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Chapter sixteen.**

As I am Emmett's mate I, unfortunately, had to cut my trip in Italy short. Esme felt as if I was family so should be included in the vote for Isabella's vote for immortality. I got a taxi to the Cullens paid the driver and got out. I didn't get a chance to open the door as Edward beat me to it.

"We were waiting for you," he tells me.

"Sorry I was in Italy it's a long trip," I snark. We walk to the living room and I see everyone gathered around looking at Isabella who was on the stairs.

"You all know what I was. And I know how much I am asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote," Isabella speaks to us all.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Edward tells her.

"Shut up," she snaps at him making me smirk and Henry chuckle. "Alice," she prompts.

"I already consider you my sister. Yes," she tells her going for a hug.

"Thank you."

"I vote yes," Jasper speaks up, "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time," he explains smiling tightly at the end. Emmett, Henry and I chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie speaks, "I'm really sorry to both of you how I've acted. And I am really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me. So, no," she votes.

"I vote hell yeah," Emmett laughs spinning Isabella around. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

"I vote the same as my dear brother Emmett," Henry laughs.

"I already consider you a part of the family," Esme smiles, "Yes."

Carlisle steps forward. "Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asks. "You know what this means."

"You have chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son," Carlisle speaks. Everyone turns to me.

"My vote doesn't matter it is outweighed either way," I shrug.

"I still want to know," Isabella tells me strongly.

"No. I wouldn't," I tell her bluntly.

"Can I ask why?"

"Surprisingly it isn't because I don't want to spend eternity with you. It's because I know what you could become," I tell her darkly stepping forward, "And I know if you ever realised just what you had done that it would destroy you. You are innocent Isabella. No matter how hard you try and show a tough exterior. So I vote no because I don't think you would be able to handle it if you let the monster control you." Everyone is quiet and I step back.

"You are wrong," she tells me shaking her head.

"Haven't been so far. As you are turning, try to not give in to the monster, then you will never have to fail at trying to prove me wrong," I say smirking. Isabella glares at me and Edward pulls her upstairs.

"Aliana! That was harsh," Alice says grumpily.

"It was reality, Alice. Edward had tried and failed to really make the situation sink in. At least now she has another motivation to not drink human. So Rosie can worry less," I shrug.

"Why because you taunted her?" Rosalie scoffs.

"Yep. If there is anything that drives her to do something it is proving me wrong," I nod. "Now, I am going home as I have major jet lag. Anyone want to drive me or let me borrow a car?" I ask.

"I will drive you," Emmett shrugs.

"Kay," I say, "Bye all." I walk to the garage and get in his jeep.

* * *

"So how was Italy?" Emmett asks once we start driving.

"Fun. Tried the food, brought some clothes, shocked the leaders of the vampire nation, you know all the usual," I joke.

"Can't leave you anywhere," he tells me.

"Obviously," I smirk rolling my eyes.

"How is your course going?"

"Good on spring break for another week. Lessons are alright. How about you? how was your break from forks?" I tease.

"Alright travelled America, got you some stuff," he shrugs.

"Cool."

When we pull up to the house Emmett stops the car. He looks around at the house not looking at me. "Why are you nervous?"

"Nervous. I am not nervous," Emmett dismisses.

I lean over the arm handbrake so I am right next to him. "Then why won't you look at me," I whisper. He swallows and looks at me.

"uh … it's just I don't know what we are now," he tells me. "I mean we did kiss," he laughs nervously. I sigh and lean back. "Well I am guessing from that response we are nothing," he states.

"Emmett," I start.

"No it's fine I get it. You don't want to date," He tells me nodding.

"Emmett. It will mean more to you. I can't be what you want at least not for a while," I explain.

"So does that mean possibly in the future you would be willing or?"

"Why don't we start as friends again," I suggest.

"Alright," he sighs.

"Emmett I am going back to college at the end of the week," I explain.

"So in the summer could I ask you on a date?" he asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

"Really?" he exclaims look at me disbelieving. "It was that easy well Jesus Aliana. I would have asked you ages ago," he complained.

"But then I would have said no," I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Right, okay," he says nodding to himself. "Then I will see you in the summer," he tells me. I smile.

"See you, Emmett," I say and lean over to kiss his cheek. He smiles. "Also, just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't relive that kiss from a few months ago," I tell him. Before he says anything I jump out the car and go to my room. I hear Emmett drive off. But when I get up to my room I am pushed onto my bed. I look and see Emmett over me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Chapter seventeen.**

Three months later I haven't been home since spring break. Emmett had messaged me to invite me to my sister's graduation party. As I was finished with college for this year I decided to come back. The only exciting thing that had happened in Forks the last few months was Emmett crossing the treaty line as the tried to catch Victoria. I remember that phone conversation with Emmett well.

_"So whats up?" I ask into the phone._

_"Everyone is pissed at me," he says and I can imagine him pouting._

_"Why what you do?"_

_"Why did you assume I did something?" he asks annoyed._

_"You always do."_

_"Rude."_

_"True … so what you do?"_

_"Alright so we were chasing Victoria and I crossed the treaty line because otherwise she was going to get away. But then some mutt attacked me so we all lost her. He claimed I was over the treaty but I was in the river which isn't technically on their side," Emmett ranted defending himself._

_"You. Are. A. Dumbass," I tell him._

_"What!? How?"_

_"It was stupid. The wolves could have handled it," I tell him shrugging even if he can't see it._

_"But, I would have got her," he whines._

_"Yeah, and you didn't. Instead you decided to try and be the big guy when you should have just worked as a team," I tell him._

_"You need to stop being so rational," he argues._

_"Well, one of us has to be."_

_"I am rational."_

_"Don't lie."_

_"Fine," he huffs._

_"Was there anything else?" I ask._

_"No just wanted to talk."_

_"Okay," I shrugged._

* * *

It was the night of the party and I had just finished getting ready. Emmett said he would pick me up. I was dressed in a matching skirt and top. They were a dark blue with the skirt came to mid-thigh and the top was a v neck. I had a pair of black thigh boots and a black suede jacket. I quickly did my hair and put on some makeup. I had dark blue smokey eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. I heard a knock on the door, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Emmett's eyes bulged when he saw me.

"Let's go," I tell him closing the door.

"You look ravishing," he tells me.

"Well duh we are going to the party," I joke. We get in his car to get to the house. Emmett keeps looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Pull over," I order.

"What why?"

"Just do it," I order. Once the car is stopped I unbuckle my seat belt and get on his lap. He is confused until I start to kiss him. He immediately kisses me back. Around ten minutes later I pull back. "Alright that's enough," I tell him.

"What! You can't just get me hot and bothered like this and leave me high and dry," he complains.

"Yeah but Alice will have our heads if we are late," I explain getting back to my seat.

"At this point, I don't care," he murmurs against my neck as he had leant over to kiss me. I push him away.

"Yeah, well however long you hold out, is however long we will later," I compromise.

"Deal," he says driving us to the house. "You realise as soon as the party is over I am racing us to somewhere with a bed," he smirks looking at me.

"No problem here, college guys are very bad in Washington so I have been hanging dry since October," I tell him.

"I don't know if that is good for me or not," Emmett admits.

"We are here now so it doesn't matter," I say hopping out of the car. I get into the house and look around. Unfortunately, everyone here is in high school. I go find Jasper and Rosalie so I don't have to hang out with high schoolers. "My favourite blondes how's it going?" I ask.

"As good as a high school graduation party can be when it's in your house and you have heard most of the guys wondering where your underwear is," Rosalie says scowling at people around us.

"Ah so shit," I sum up nodding my head. Henry comes over and cheers.

"Ah, Aliana's here. Now the party has started! Let's go dance," he tries.

"Yeah no."

"Well damn. Party still sucks," he pouts hugging Rosalie. Jasper doesn't say anything only runs away. I look at the others confused.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Don't know -," Henry starts but pauses listening to something, "Alice had a vision the army is coming here. Newborn," he clarifies to me. We go to find the others in Carlisle office.

* * *

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Henry, Bella, myself, Emmett, Jake, Embry and Quill are in Carlisle's office. "They'll be here in four days," Alice states.

"This could be a bloodbath," Carlisle sighs.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asks.

"I didn't see anyone I recognised," Alice answers, "maybe one."

"I know his face," Edward tells her reading her mind, "he is local Riley Biers he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is stayIng out of the action," Alice explains.

"They are playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle says aggravated.

"Either way the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper speaks up.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jake asks

"Newborns. Our kind," answers Carlisle.

"What are they after?" Embry asks.

"They are passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse," Alice tells us.

"They're after Bella what the hell does this mean?" Jake asks aggravated.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost," Carlisle tells everyone. The guys share a look.

"Alright, we are in," Jake says speaking for them.

"No. You would get yourself killed. No way," Bella argues.

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward?" Bella tries to get support.

"If it means more protection for you," Edward shrugs.

"Jacob, do you think sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asks as he is Sams beta.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires I am sure he will agree," Jared smirks at him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prompts.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. It will give us an edge," Jasper evaluates.

"We will need to coordinate," Carlisle decides.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt," Bella tries again.

"Jesus Christ," I mutter. "Isabella, shut up this is what the wolves are literally made to do. Also, do you really think that Edward would deny any help to defend you from being killed? Just shut it," I tell her.

"We will all need some training," he continues, "Fighting newborn requires knowledge that jasper has you're welcome to join us," he tells the pack.

"Alright. Name the time and place," Jacob agrees.

"Jake … you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bella pleads.

"Bella … this is what we do. you should be happy. look at us working together. you are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" Jake taunts.

Carlisle and Jacob talk about time and place. Once that is done I go downstairs. Once I have looked around to see how shit the party is I sigh and go find Emmett, this party is lame.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Chapter eighteen.**

"That was fun," Emmett said while I get dressed.

"Yeah, it was," I agree.

"So wanna go for round two?" he asks coming up behind me and nuzzling my neck.

"Emmett, it was fun but we have stuff to do," I laugh.

"Oh come on. They won't miss us. Even if we don't have round two we could just stay here and chill out," he suggests nibbling my neck.

"Emmett, just because we had sex doesn't mean that we are going to start doing all the couple things," I sigh and Emmett releases me.

"I thought you said we could go on a date?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't a date. So this doesn't mean we are dating, or that we are going to cuddle. That was just sex," I explain putting on my boot. "Now I have to go home get changed and we can go to the training," I say standing. "You coming?"

"Yeah I suppose," he sighs. He gets dressed and drives me home.

**Emmett POV:**

I was waiting in the field with the rest of my family, Bella and Aliana while we waited for the pack to show up. I really wish that Aliana would stop messing around. One minute we are hardly talking, then we are friends, then we have sex. But she always shuts the idea of us down. It is giving me a headache which I didn't think vampires could get. I heard some rustling and saw the wolves come out of the trees.

"Welcome," Carlisle interrupted after Edward explained that they didn't want to be out of their human forms, "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward interrupts reading one of the wolves minds.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissue," Carlisle explains. I hear Aliana snort but she doesn't say anything when I give her a questioning look.

"Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life," Carlisle continued.

Jasper steps up when Carlisle looks at him to explain. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands, like a human army. But no human army could stand against them," Jasper explains seriously. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first: never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second: never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that . . . and you will lose," he tells them wolves before turning around to face me. "Emmett," he begins, "don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," I smirk before launching myself at Jasper. Jasper had dug his feet into the ground but I manage to get hold of Jasper and throw him in the air. Jasper spins and lands on his feet. He runs at me and we fight before Jasper knocks me on my back.

"Don't lose focus."

I hear Aliana laughing and I have to fight the urge to fight Jasper and win to prove that I can protect her. Next is Edward and Carlisle they fight for a while but everyone knows it is likely that Edward will win as he can read Carlisle mind. Eventually, he smacks Carlisle to the ground.

"One more thing," Jasper starts looking at them, "never turn your back on your enemy." As Carlisle knocks Edward to the floor making me laugh along with Aliana and the wolves.

Jasper and Rose were next. Rose swipes at him but he ducks. He flips her but she lands on her feet and looks at him. Jasper eventually wins and then fights Alice. Jasper tried to get a hit in but Alice could see his moves so dodged everything and looked like she was enjoying herself. At one point he has to look around for her and she comes down on his back covering his eyes. All of us spar a little more before Jasper calls out, "Alright, that's it for today."

"Now, wait just a minute. I didn't fight Jasper," Aliana calls out.

"You. Fight me?" Jasper states amused.

"Yeah, you all know I am something. I figure why not get rid of some of my frustration by fighting one of you and it will answer a few questions you might have," Aliana tells us shrugging off her jacket and going to the clearing to fight.

"Fine, but I will go easy on you," Jasper relents. I am anxious about this but know to just let Aliana do what she wants. If I tried to stop her it wouldn't work.

"Boring," Aliana states but relents and agrees.

They both observe each other for a while. Jasper attacked first, Aliana jumped to the side and caught his arm. Shed flung him around.

"You play dirty. I can get with that," Aliana smirks at Jasper who charges at her but she fakes left but actually ducks right. Jasper swiped at her legs and Aliana landed on her back and Jasper got on top of her pinning my arms down.

"Give up?" Jasper asks her.

"Nope. Now is time for some other tricks," she tells him, "Alice he will be fine," she calls out. We don't see what she does but suddenly Jasper is holding his head and grunting in pain. It lasts five seconds and she is standing while he is kneeling. Jasper goes to attack and is on his knees again. Jasper is holding the ground and breathing heavily moments later. Aliana kneels down to his level, "It will pass. I won't do it to you again unless I feel threatened."

"What did you do?" Alice asks rushing over, Jasper was standing up now.

"I am fine Alice," Jasper tells her. "Really, I promise," he reassures her when she still looks worried.

"He will be fine in a few minutes," Aliana shrugs.

"You still didn't win though," Henry pipes up.

"Come at me Henry," she says gesturing. Henry does so always up for a fight. He grabs hold of her arm but as soon as he does he jumps back as if hurt. He tries again and the same reaction. "Huh, almost like you can't touch me without getting hurt," she mocks.

"But I have given you hugs before?" he states confused.

"Yeah but I let you guys," she explains.

"Ah. Cool," Henry decides. "So, you fighting in the battle?" he asks.

"Sure, why not," she shrugs.

Once the wolves leave I walk over to Aliana. "So, are you just trying to find out if vampires can get headaches?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she asks smiling. I just huff and walk away.

**A.N: I probably won't update for a while due to a busy personal life. I have other stories you can read in the meantime if you are bored. I will try to get something out for Wednesday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Chapter nineteen. Big reveal at the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be a short one explaining what she is in detail and can do and how you become one.**

It was the day of the fight. I had gone to the other training sessions but decided not to fight those times. We were currently waiting on the field for the army to arrive. The wolves were hidden and would come out later in the fight as a surprise. Edward, Isabella and Seth were up in the mountains so they wouldn't get hurt. Jacob had been up their last night but was probably making his way down to us by now. We were standing in a line waiting. A few minutes later we could hear the newborns coming to us. We ran towards them. The wolves soon leapt on to the newborns we weren't fighting that would have gotten us if we hadn't spotted them. Esme had thrown a wolf to I think Paul when Jake arrived ripping a newborn off Emmett. Jasper was in full major mode punching newborns in their heart and was running to help Jared with a vamp that was trying to get him. I ran after a vamp chasing Alice pulling its arms off. Carlisle and Esme were working together never straying far from the other. Emmett was helping Paul this time as three newborns were on him at once. I saw in the corner of my eyes Esme and Carlisle go up to a young girl.

* * *

Soon the fight was over Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, so we got the wolves to leave while we waited. Edward was coming down the mountain with Isabella. We were burning the bodies when they arrived.

Before they can go a newborn we missed attacked Leah but Jake stepped in and the vamp got its arms around him and crushed his ribs. The pack tore the vampire apart Carlisle and Edward rushed over.

"His bones on his right side are shattered. Take him back to Billy's," Carlisle order. Sam nods and they carry him away. "I will come when I can."

"They are coming!" Alice calls.

"Impressive. I have never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact," Jane says with Alec, Felix and Demetri with her.

"We were lucky," Carlisle replies.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec muses

"Yes," Jane said thoughtfully, "It is not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you had arrived a half-hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward snarked but was careful not to enrage Jane

"Pity," Jane mentioned, "you missed one." Jasper steps sideways slightly.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle informed her.

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane told him. "Why did you come?" she asked as she applied her power to Bree "Who created you?"

"You don't need to do that," Esme tells her. I step in front of Bree and smile.

"Well hello again beautiful," I greet. "You really should stop using your power, it makes you frown and it looks like your getting wrinkles," I snark. She glares at me.

"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He told us our thoughts weren't safe," the girl cries.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her," Edward accused hugging Isabella

"Edward if the Volturi had knowledge of victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle pretends to reprimand trying to keep the peace.

"Of course," Jane agrees. "Felix," she prompts. He must have come forward.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Esme reasons. "We'll take responsibility for her," she tries to bargain.

"Give her a chance," Carlisle asks.

"The Volturi don't give second chances."

"Well that's a load of bullshit, which we all know from my little visit," I scoff but we all know there is nothing we can do.

"Caius will be interested to know she is still human," Jane states.

"The date is set," Isabella tells her.

"Take care of that Felix. I would like to go home," Jane request and Felix steps forwards. The other women hide their heads in their mate's chest while they hug them trying to block out the sound.

* * *

Once the Volturi are gone I go with the Cullens back to their house. Isabella gets dropped by her truck so she can see Jacob. I sit in the living room with the rest of them.

"That was horrible," Alice mutters. We all nod.

"You seemed fine Aliana," Rosalie accuses.

"It wasn't the worse I heard. You come to see some bad things when you am what I am," I explain.

"Alright, I have had it. What are you?" she shouts standing.

"Rosalie there has been enough fighting today!" Esme states.

"It's alright Esme," I say holding up my hand. "I think it's time I told you. I mean I have been holding out long enough," I shrug.

"Really?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, why not," I reply. "Anyone want to guess though?" I ask.

"Pixie."

"Elf."

"Fairy."

"Devil," Rosalie mutters.

"Close Rosie," I state pointing one hand at her the other on my nose. "So close, but so far," I tease making her scowl.

"What you are the devil?" Emmet asks confused.

"No, that is too much," I wave him off. "Let's give you a riddle," I say thinking.

"Can't you just tell us?" Henry sighs.

"Where is the fun in that," I laugh. "Alright Carlisle you are a religious man," I state and he nods. "Lucifer is the devil correct," I state and he nods. "Why?"

"He became so impressed with his own beauty, intelligence, power, and position that he began to desire for himself the honour and glory that belonged to God alone. He was cast out of heaven for self-generate pride," Carlisle answered.

"So what was he?"

"The devil."

"No before."

"An angel."

"Wait are you saying your an angel of God?" Alice asks shocked.

"Of course not," I scoff and turn back to Carlisle. "What did Lucifer become known as other than the devil?"

"A dark angel," Carlisle answered.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what you have before you," I answer sitting on the sofa.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Chapter twenty.**

There was utter silence as they took in what I said.

"The fuck does that even mean?" Henry asks finally. I just laugh at his outburst.

"It means Henry that instead of being an Angel of God. I am a dark Angel, sometimes known as an archangel or devils dealer by some idiots," I say rolling my eyes.

"That still doesn't clear anything up," he tells me.

"Well, what needs clearing up?" I ask.

"um, how about, what you can do all of it, how you became one, and what that even means?" he states sarcastically.

"Okay," I tell him. They all sit down to listen. "So the list of things I can do is: I can see the dead and who they are linked to maybe family, friends, killer whatever I only know if I ask them," I start.

"Wait what are they in this room?" Emmett asks looking around.

"Yeah some not all when I first saw you guys I was freaked the fuck out, I see every dead person that is immediate family or killed by a person on first look. So you guys had a lot. After that it was only those that wanted to stay and wasn't as many," I explain.

"That's so weird," Jasper says scrunching his nose.

"Yeah, how did you think I felt going into a new school. One with five vampires," I chuckle. "Anyway. Fist touch, however, gives me someone's biggest fear and regret so far in their life as well as how they will die. When I talk to someone if what they say isn't what they mean I will know and if I want I can get them to say what they really mean. I have super speed, strength and enhanced senses. Um, what else. Oh yeah that thing I did to Jasper was I made him relive his worst moment, Henry I can make my skin painful to touch if I want. Those last two are just me though not all angels," I explain.

"That a lot," Carlisle states shocked.

"Yeah, most are fun though," I shrug sitting back.

"Do you have wings?" Emmett asks.

"Wanna see," I smirk.

"Definitely."

"We might have to go outside," I say looking around. So we go to the garden. "Now unlike our shifter friends, my clothes are fine when I show my supernatural side," I laugh. I close my eyes and focus on my wings. They feel like an extra muscle to me. Once I feel them come out I open my eyes. The Cullens gasp and come closer. I bat my wings once sending a gush of wind their way.

"They are huge," Alice comments. She was right each wing had about a six-foot wingspan and was four foot tall at least. A few feathers on the end of the wing touched the ground.

"Thanks," I smirk.

"Your eyes are really freaky," Henry mutters.

"Aren't they just," I say smiling wickedly. The whites of my eyes turn black when my wings are out. They are at the moment. So the only colour they have is the green of my regular eyes. They come closer to get a better look. Esme reaches her hand out to touch them but I move them back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Esme," I say chuckling. "Not unless you want to hear a really inappropriate sound come out of my mouth," I tease. She puts her arm down confused. "They are very sensitive," I explain. I put my wings away and go back inside with them all.

"I have another question," Henry tells me. I nod at him. "How did you become this?"

I laugh and answer him, "Well I died."

"You what!" Emmett yells.

"I died. The way to become a dark angel is not nice. Your death has to have nothing to do with the supernatural or you just die. If you die in a brutal way then you are considered. They then look at your soul, outlook on life and experiences to see if you are a dark angel. You get the choice though, become one or die. I chose to live," I explain.

"How did you die?" Esme asks.

"That is not something I wish to talk about," I say tensely staring at the ground.

"They looked at your soul?" Carlisle says interested.

"Yeah, also you can tell Edward to shut the fuck up about going to hell for being a vampire, that doesn't determine shit. It is more to do with your behaviour and him killing a few rapists don't do shit," I scoff. Carlisle nods.

"What was so bad about your soul?" Henry asks.

"My soul wasn't bad it was dark. You have to reach a certain level to not go to hell but instead be considered as a dark angel," I reply. "You need to have a soul that is dark, and an outlook to match, if your experiences with life don't match then you aren't able to become ones because that just means you are a psycho," I snort.

"Lot's of requirements, did you need to do a test?" Henry chuckles.

"No, but I did get training," I smirk. At their confusion I explain, "Well I have to serve someone, to do so you need to do work and I needed training. So I went to hell."

"The fuck," Emmett states.

"I serve the devil, so I had to go to hell and get trained. Not telling you in what because I am not allowed to say," I tell them.

"Alright is there anything else you need to tell us?" Alice asked.

"Nope I think I am good," I say nodding. We are all quiet for a few minutes. "Alright then, I'm gonna go," I tell them going to the door. I have just started the engine when Emmett got in the car. "Yessssss?"

"I am coming with you," he shrugs sitting back. I just sigh and drive to my house.

The drive was silent which was weird as Emmett would usually be talking non-stop. When we got to my house Emmett just followed me upstairs to my room.

"What's up with you?" I ask taking my coat off while he sat on my bed.

"Nothing," he shrugs. I give him a disbelieving look and he lays down and sighs. "Fine, well I am all anxious because you said you died so I am trying to calm down," he admits. I lay down next to him.

"That's just stupid as I am alive," I tell him.

"Well I'm sorry I am worried about you!" he yells standing up.

"I didn't ask you to be worried," I yell back at him.

"Well, I am so deal with it!"

"Why! You shouldn't be!"

"Because I love you Aliana! Why can't you get that?!" Emmett screams.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Chapter 21. Sorry for the info dump last chapter. This one isn't much better. Most of you will hate me.**

"You what?" I say shocked.

"Fuck," Emmett mutters sitting on my bed putting his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to say that," he mutters into his hand.

"So you don't love me?"

"No."

"So you do."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to tell you," he says looking up at me.

"I think you should leave," I say turning around.

"WHat!?"

"You need to leave Emmet," I respond. I don't hear him moving, "Now!"

"No."

I turn to look at him. "Just leave Emmett," I order.

"I want to know why you keep doing this," he tells me coming closer. "I want to know why every time we get close or intimate or anything remotely like a relationship you shut down and push me away," he says coming in front of me.

"I told you, Emmett, I can't do this relationship thing you want," I answer.

"Why not? We are basically a couple just not official. When we hang out as 'friends' it is exactly what a boyfriend and girlfriend do, but you always get weird about it. You shoot it down. We have had sex, and afterwards, you told me to realise we aren't a couple. Why can't you just open up to me?" he asks putting his hands on my face.

"Because Emmett. I can't do the couple thing. The feelings and all that shit. I don't really do the whole mushy stuff," I tell him.

"Then we won't do it like that," he tries.

"Emmett you literally can't be in a relationship and not do the mushy stuff," I tell him taking his hands off my face and walking to the bed.

"We could give it a try," he says coming up behind me and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Emmet, you just think you are in love with me because of the mate thing," I tell him.

"The mate thing just gives us a push in the right direction. I grew to know you and I do love you," he tells me turning me around.

"I can't say it back Emmett."

"That's okay, I don't expect you to."

"Emmett I can't just leave please," I tell him.

"Don't Aliana we can work through this," he pleads.

"Emmett leave!"

"Fine," he says and rushes out the window. I sigh and sit on my bed. I knew this would happen eventually. I just wish I had realised he was becoming too attached. If I had known, I wouldn't have had sex with him. I may have a bad soul but even I knew that it was fucked up. I decided that I would try and find an apartment near my college, so I could stay there in the summer. So I looked online. I already had a job there I had told them, I would come back after summer. They had wanted me to stay the summer so at least I knew I would have an income. I got undressed had a quick shower and decided to look for apartments, even if I had to have a roommate.

* * *

I eventually found one. It was an advert for a roommate. It was about a twenty-minute drive to campus and ten to my job so I was happy. I told them I would be there in two days. I packed all my stuff into my car knowing I wouldn't be coming back. I packed as much as I could. I took all my furniture down and packed them in the boxes they came in. Once that was done I put my new address on them knowing if I sent them tomorrow morning first thing they would get there a day after me.

When morning comes around I drive to the post office in Isabella's truck. I send my parcels go back to Charlies and come in.

"Where did you take my truck?" Isabella asks as I come in the kitchen. She and Charlie were at the table.

"I went to the post office to drop some packages off. I got an apartment near college. I am driving back today. I have taken all the furniture from my room. The bathroom is still functioning. One of you can have my room. Thanks for creating me Charlie and letting me stay last year. Isabella nice knowing you," I say before walking to the front door after getting a nod from Charlie. I open my car door when Isabella comes out the front of the house.

"Aliana!" she calls out. I pause getting in the car as she walks over. "Have you told Emmett?"

"I am about to," I tell her getting in and winding down my window. "I don't know when I will see you next but good luck," I say to her.

"Thanks," she says awkwardly. "Edward and I are engaged so come to the wedding I will send you an invitation or text as I don't have your address," she adds.

"Alright," I reply. "Goodbye Isabella," I say starting the car and driving to the Cullens.

* * *

When I get there I hop out of my car and go inside. I find Carlisle in the living room.

"Aliana what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Um, are you the only one home?" I ask.

"Yeah my family are all doing something or other," he nods smiling.

"Ah well, can you tell them all something for me?" I ask.

"Sure, you can wait to tell them if you want," he suggests.

"Nah it alright," I say shaking my head. "I got an apartment near my school. I am going back today to unpack my stuff and make sure I still have my job for the summer. So I just wanted you to tell them goodbye," I explain.

"Oh well, that's surprising."

"Yeah. I have been invited to the wedding will probably be back for that if I can get time out of school. Other than that this is goodbye," I say filling the silence. "Bye Carlisle," I say turning.

"This hasn't got to do with Emmett has it?"

"No, I was already looking for apartments before I left," I lie over my shoulder before leaving. I get in my car and drive to my new home.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Chapter 22. I am skipping to the wedding because let's be honest, none of you care about her mundane life and want some Emmett action.**

I could tell that Alice was in charge of decorating the place when I drove up to the Cullens house for Isabella and Edwards wedding. I parked my car and followed the sound of Isabella and my creator's voices. As they walked out of the room Renee with tears in her eyes I exchanged nods with them. I stepped into the room.

"You look nice," I say announcing myself.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming," Isabella responds. It is silent for a few minutes and gets awkward.

"Alright, I am gonna go get a drink then sit down because there is no chance in hell I can have a gushy moment with you," I say shaking my head. "Oh Rosie, Alice you look lovely," I say popping my head in the door. I went downstairs and got a drink of water from the kitchen. I quickly downed it before going outside and taking a seat. Not long after the ceremony started. It was very heartfelt and sincere.

* * *

Before going to get seated I went over to the couple to congratulate them.

"Congratulations," I say politely.

"Thank you for coming," Isabella said smiling slightly.

"You look nice," Edward complimented to be polite. I was in an off the shoulder green dress with white flowers that comes to knees. Paired with dark green heels and my hair in a bun.

"Not as nice as the bride," I say giving a smile before walking away. I sat on a table with the rest of the family. I was sat between Charlie and Rose. I stayed mostly quiet just eating and drinking. I hid my face in my hands throughout most of the speeches utterly mortified. Esme and Edward had nice ones. I refused to do a speech using the excuse only Alice and Emmett had out of all the speeches.

* * *

Once all the speeches had finished I rushed out of my chair and to the bar. I took a quick shot of whiskey before anyone could try and stop me. I then decided to wander around to try and find someone I knew. I saw Billy, Seth and Sue. I went and sat down.

"How is the pack?" I ask sitting down.

"Ummmm, good," Seth replies hesitantly.

"Sam known I know about you guys don't stress," I tease. Seth sighs and relaxes. "Wanna dance?" I ask. Seth nods so I get up we dance for a little bit. Once the song is over I go and get a drink. While I am waiting Henry comes over to me.

"Can I steal a dance?" he asks standing next to me.

"Once I get and finish my drink sure," I shrug. The bartender came over and handed me my glass of white wine. Henry raised an eyebrow at my drink but didn't say anything. I knew that I was going to need the alcohol for this conversation I am sure will happen when we danced so downed the glass.

"You aren't supposed to drink wine like that," Henry laughs.

"Yeah, well technically I am not supposed to be drinking," I mutter grabbing his hand and walking to the dance floor. It was a slow song so I knew we would be talking. We started to dance in silence. I looked at Henry and raised an eyebrow, "Spit it out Henry I know you want to say something," I tell him.

"Power?"

"No, you just looked that way."

"It's about Emmett."

"I figure," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"He is a mess since you left," Henry admits with a sigh.

"I had to leave," I tell him looking away from his face.

"Why?"

"That is personal," I reply snappish. I hear Henry sigh.

"Fine but can you visit more?" he asks.

"I don't know," I reply honestly.

"Can you at least see him today," he offers.

"Fine," I relent.

"Excellent. Come on," he tells me pulling me in a direction.

We find Emmett talking to a man at a table. "Look who I found. Aliana this is Eleazar a friend of ours," Henry introduces. "Eleazar this is Aliana also a friend she knows about our secret as she is a-."

I punch Henry in the arm, "Dude!"

"Sorry! Didn't know you didn't want them knowing," he mumbles rubbing his arm. "Anyway, Eleazar can I steal you for a moment. Aliana can keep Emmett company," Henry says smiling before dragging Eleazar away.

"Subtle," I snort. When I turn to Emmett he is looking at his brother with a scowl. "Well, come on let's go somewhere more private," I sigh when he doesn't stop looking after Henry and walk to the forest. I hear footsteps behind me so I guess he is following.

* * *

"So Henry told me to talk to you," I start sitting down on a log.

"Why?" he asks confused sitting next to me.

"He said you were doing shit," I tell him honestly. I hear him snort.

"Remind me to kill him later," he laughs.

"Will do."

"I am," he speaks up.

"What?" I question confused.

"Doing shit," Emmett clarifies. "You just up and left after I told you I love you and we had a fight," he explains.

"I moved to be closer to my college and job," I shrugged, "it wasn't like I had a relationship with charlie so i just traded my roommates."

"Could have timed it better," Emmett comments drily.

"I thought space would help," I offer earning a look from Emmett.

"It didn't," he deadpans.

"Sorry."

"So how long are you back?" he asks after a moment.

"Just until tomorrow night," I answer.

"Where are you staying?"

"Sam and Emily's, on the reservation."

"Okay," he nods.

"Henry suggested I come back and visit," I tell him.

"That could be fun," he says thinking.

"Well, I thought as you don't have anything tying you here you could visit me on occasion instead. I have no reason to come to shitty forks," I suggest chuckling at the end.

"That's true," Emmett laughs along with me. The silence drags on for a moment. "So you would be okay with that?" he asks.

"I thought we could be friends. Not how we were last time we tried friends," I offer, "I mean no flirting no physical stuff just friend."

"At this point just seeing you would be great," he tells smiling. "I am not gonna lie I still love you," Emmett admits.

"I thought you might," I sigh, "If seeing me would be hard then let's not."

"I don't think you understand how shit I am doing," he drawls. "I think friends would stop Edward from killing me and my depressive thoughts," he jokes.

"Alright then friends," I agree. With that, we go back to the wedding.

* * *

The rest of the reception passed quickly. I spent most of my time with one of the Cullens. When the happy couple left I left soon after to go to the reservation. It was nice to catch up with the pack. I did have a small tiff with Jacob about Isabella. I didn't really care about his problem with her having sex. Once that was over I text Emmett to tell him I was leaving and to tell his family bye and drove back to my apartment.


	23. Chapter23

**A.N: Chapter 23 **

It was around a month later I was coming home from college when my phone rang. I saw it was Emmett.

"Hey, stranger. What happened to you visiting me?" I ask in way of greeting.

"Sorry it has been really busy here lately," he replies sighing.

"With what?" I ask going into my room.

"Somehow Edward got Isabella pregnant so we were dealing with that. She gave birth late yesterday," he tells me.

"Well fuck."

"That is a good way to sum it up," Emmet chuckles.

"So, you called me to have someone to talk to," I clarify.

"Well we thought you might want to meet your niece," he replies.

"Oh."

"Well?" he asks amused.

"No. I don't think so," I reply. "Um, listen I just got in and have to go to work soon. Talk later yeah," I say trying to get off the phone.

"You sure you don't want to meet her?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Um, if you guys have any problem with how to handle a baby please don't ask me," I beg.

"Okay, talk later?"

"Sure, bye Emmett," I call before hanging up. I shook my head and got ready for work.

* * *

I hadn't heard from Emmett in three months since he called me to tell me about Isabella being pregnant. I had still refused to learn anything about my niece. I had just got back from going out with some of my friends when I got a phone call from Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Hi. Aliana, it's about Renesmee," he greets.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"That is your niece."

"Oh right, carry on," I say nodding even if he can't see.

"We need you to come back to forks. The Volturi found out about Renesmee and think she is an immortal child so are coming to destroy her," he explains. "We need you as a witness," he asks.

"Okay, I will come after school finishes," I tell him.

"Can you not come sooner?"

"My future is still a thing you know," I snark.

"Don't you live forever," he comments.

"Yes but want normal first time," I explain. "Besides it's only another week," I add.

"Fine," he sighs.

"See ya then," I tell him before hanging up.

* * *

A week later I drives up to the Cullen household, as I walk in I decide to announce myself, "Esme your favourite is here." I come in the living room to see a load of vampires, many of which are smirking. "Well, that introduction could have one better," I chuckle before shrugging, "Oh well. nice to meet you all. I am Aliana swan, yes related to Isabella, older sister." I then add with a wink, "And don't worry Esme isn't my favourite I am just hers so you will all get a chance to try and be my favourite."

"Thank you for coming Aliana," Edward chuckles

"Don't sweat Eddie boy," I wave him off. "Well don't if you could," I joke. "Besides I just came to fuck off Aro," I tell him, "That weirdo really don't like me."

"Still thanks," he tells me sincerely.

"Eh, went haven't I loved trouble," I smirk.

"Want to meet your niece," he offers.

"I suppose I can't ignore her the whole time," I say nodding. He leaves the room and quickly comes back with a little girl. I crouch down to be on her height, she tries to touch my face and show me her little power. Which wasn't happening. "Yeah I don't do that kid," I tell her leaning away from her touch, "I don't need the whole see Isabella give birth thing," I explain. "so just none of that," I order moving my hands around. She looks at me a moment before speaking.

"You are my aunty Aliana."

"Yep," I reply nodding.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"School."

"Why did you not come before now?"

"Didn't want to," I shrug.

"Why not?" she pouts. Jesus what was with the interrogation.

"Work and didn't really feel like changing diapers," I tease.

"I don't wear them," she pouts frowning.

"Not anymore," I chuckle.

"Well I haven't for a month and a half now," she says trying to make me feel bad.

"I wasn't informed of this," I tell her smirking. This was fun. People didn't verbally spar with me. Good thing I took a law degree. And that I was a smart ass.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yep," I say nodding. "So you can blame whoever knew of that," I tell her smirking looking at the Cullens.

"Why doesn't Aro like you?" she asks changing the conversation.

"Because I annoy him."

"Why?"

"It's fun."

"Oh it's not nice to be mean," she tells me with childlike innocence.

"But it is fun," I tell her smiling. "Besides you shouldn't let someone insult you," I tell her. "When we meet these people the blonde one you can go right ahead and insult. not the girl blonde she might be mean," I advise.

"That's rude though," she argues.

"Don't worry he is an ass no one likes him," I wave off.

"Aliana don't teach her bad words!" Isabella tells me.

"Oh, she will hear them eventually," I sigh.

"But not yet," Isabella tries.

"See now you have just made it so much easier to be the aunt that teaches her all the bad shit," I say with a laugh.

"Aliana no," Edward tells me.

"When have you ever been able to stop me?" I ask rhetorically. Edward just sighs. "Kid why don't you go find someone to play with," I suggest.

"You won't play with me?" she asks confused.

"Nah I don't do that," I tell her.

"Okay I will find jake," she shrugs turning around.

"Wait Jacob black?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"He likes you?"

"Yep."

I turn to the Cullens. "Imprint right," I say.

"Unfortunately so," Rosie sneers.

"Why don't I come to say hi to him with you," I suggest to Renesmee who happily agrees.

"Aliana what are you doing?" Edward asks.

"I may not be family orientated but if he hurts my niece," I trail off, "Let's just say I can be inventive." With that, I follow Renesmee outside to her wolf along with Leah and Seth. "Hey Jake, Leah, Seth," I greet.

"Hey, Aliana. You helping to?" Jake greets giving me a hug.

"Yep also if you hurt Renesme I will shave your hair off," I add once we let go.

"That's all you got," he smirks. "I got better from the blondie leech," he tells me.

"Jake the hair on your head matches your wolf," I tell him smirking. His eyes bulge. "Want to be a bald wolf?" I taunt. He shakes his head. "Thought not," I laugh. "Enjoy playtime Renesmee," I tell her before going back inside to the living room.

"Nice one," Henry comments with a smirk.

"Why thank you," I say smiling, "I told you I am inventive."

"Aliana remind me not to piss you off," Henry chuckles.

"Henry don't piss me off," I tell him earning a laugh from the majority in the room. "Alright time to introduce me to these sparkly statues," I say turning to the guest with a smirk.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Chapter 24**

I am introduced to the rest of Eleazar's clan. Then the Irish clan, Egyptian, Amazonian, Charlotte and Peter, Garrett and the Romanians. The Romanians took a liking to me as they had heard me talking about annoying the Volturi.

"Wait where are the pixie vamp and the second blonde one?" I ask everyone. Suddenly the room becomes sombre.

"Um, her and Jasper left a while ago to go get help," Isabella finally answers. I just nod silently and turn to Esme.

"So, got anything to eat for dinner?"

"Sure," she says smiling and I follow her into the kitchen.

* * *

Esme made enough food for me, the wolves and Renesmee. It was quite fun to watch as Jake was nervous around me and treating Renesmee like a queen. Once dinner was done I thanked her and said goodnight to Renesmee.

"So what has been going on around here?" I ask Harry who had come to talk to me during dinner.

"Well it turns out that Bella is a shield and that's why Edward couldn't read her thoughts and she also can't feel Kates gift," Harry explains. "Ooo can we see if Kate's power works on you?" he asks excitedly.

"Sure," I sigh. Harry runs off and Esme and I chuckle at him. He soon comes back with Kate. She looks unconvinced at however Harry had explained the situation to her.

"Apparently I am supposed to try my powers on you?" she says confused.

"Yep," I nod.

"Okay?"

"Don't worry I can handle it," I reassured her.

"I made that same mistake be careful," Garrett warns me.

"I will be fine," I scoff. "Go on," I tell her.

"Okay," she sighs. She puts her palm against mind and looks at me expectantly.

"Nothing," I shrug, "well, kind of like a slight pinch."

"Wow really," Harry says excitedly.

"Really!" Kate and Garrett exclaim shocked.

"Yeah, I am special," I say smirking.

"Well special one it's getting late. Bedtime," Harry teases.

"Oh yeah I don't do that," I tell him walking into the living room.

"You don't just choose not to sleep," Harry argues.

"Well duh," I say sitting down on the sofa.

"Then go to sleep," he tells me.

"Why do you want me to sleep so bad?" I ask him curious

"No reason," he tries to brush off and walks away.

"Henry!" I stay sternly.

"I'm not lying," he tries to persuade me.

"Henry. I literally know when you lie," I snort sending him a look.

"Shit forgot about that," he mumbles.

"Soooooo," I prompt.

"Alright fine," he sighs. "Emmett won't know you are here if you got to sleep because he is hunting so when you wake up in the morning it would shock the hell out of him seeing you here," he admits.

"Oh, you want to prank him," I sum up.

"Yeah."

"We can still do that."

"Great! How?"

"I hide. Duh," I explain.

"Right right … where?" Harry asks.

"Emmett's room," I suggest.

"Let's go," Harry says before running off.

"See ya later I guess," I chuckle to the others. I follow Harry to Emmett's room and we discuss where for me to hide.

"What about the closet?" I ask.

"To overused," Harry says dismissing the idea. "I scare him like that all the time," Harry explains.

"Well, I don't have to scare him," I comment.

"That's true just shock him," Harry agrees, "Well he doesn't expect you for another day."

"Alright so just stay downstairs and act like everything is normal?" I ask

"No still want some fun," Harry dismisses. "Still want some fun so how about I tell him I left a surprise in his room and then you can just be on his bed," he suggests.

"That could work," I say. Harry leaves. I stay in Emmett's room and lay down reading a book from one of the shelves. It took a few hours and I had nearly finished the book when I hear Emmett yelling from downstairs.

"Harry I swear if you have put a stink bomb in my room again I will break your arm off and not give it back!"

I laugh quietly to myself as I hear him running up the stairs. I put the book down and sit up watching the door. Emmett burst in and looks around. His head snaps back to me.

"Aliana!"

"Hey Emmett," I say smiling. He doesn't respond so I stand up and walk to him. "Now is that any way to greet a best friend?" I ask teasing him.

"Aliana," he says again before hugging me tightly. "You aren't supposed to be here for a few more days," he says coming back holding my shoulders.

"Well, I can always leave," I remark.

"No!" he exclaims. "No, let's go catch up yeah," he suggests. I nod and go downstairs where the others are.

"I was wondering Aliana, what are you?" Garrett asks bluntly.

"I made the Cullens guess," I tease.

"Yeah, but as you already had your fun once so you could just tell us," he laughs.

"I suppose," I say nodding.

"That is so unfair," Harry grumbles, "You made us guess."

"Yeah but that's because I like to annoy you," I say smirking. "Anyhow I am a dark angel," I say to the room at large, as the other vamps had come into listen.

"I have heard of those before," Vladimir responds.

"Alright, then you can explain because I want to go have fun," I laugh and run out the house dragging Emmett with me.

I make Emmett take me to some of his favourite places in the woods. I didn't spend much time in the woods when I was in forks the first few times. We go to a river that he likes because animals are usually found around it so he can hunt easily. We spent most of the night just walking around the woods.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: Chapter 25. Warning of sensitive context later in the chapter. This is the LAST CHAPTER.**

The last few days a few vamps had been apprehensive around me but that didn't matter as right now we were waiting on the field for the Volturi. "The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered and I laughed at his comment to myself.

Suddenly all of the Volturi are on the other side of the field. "Aro my old friend can we not talk about this civilly," Carlisle called out.

"A little late for that seen as you have an army to go against me," Aro replied.

"Witnesses to show there is no wrongdoing, just like your witnesses," Carlisle offered.

"Edward with the way the child clings to you and your mate I assume you are involved," Aro called out, "Why don't you come and tell me what happened," he suggested. Edward gave Aro his hand. "I would like to meet her." Edward turns to look at Bella and Jake growls from his place beside her and Nessie. Bella, Nessie and Jake take a few steps forwards and Bella turns around to look at Emmett and me. So we go to walk with them. Emmett and I walk side by side behind them.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you," Aro comments, trying to ignore my presence. He hears her heart beating and laughs. That laugh always disturbed me. "I hear her strange heart," he says excitedly.

Nessie steps forward greeting Aro and places her hand on Aro's face. He looks cautious but doesn't protest. When Nessie let go of his face she stepped back.

"No crime was committed here. The child is half-mortal half immortal," Aro states loud enough that all on the field can hear.

"Artificial evidence. Besides they still cooperate with children on the moon," Caius hisses.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother? And I saw that they are shape shifters no children of the moon. Let us leave now," Aro argues. I know Caius will argue back not wanting to look foolish in front of his witnesses. I don't want Nessie in the middle of this. I go and kneel next to Nessie.

"Sweetheart why don't you go back to the others," I suggest.

"Alright," she says looking at the Volturi then me.

"I will be fine," I reassure her when I realise her apprehension. "Go on," I encourage. She hugs me before running to the others. I watch her until she is safe with everyone else before turning around. "Gentlemen," I greet.

"Aliana," Aro replies.

"I believe last time we met that I explained that I wanted you to leave Isabella alone," I announced. "This really doesn't look like leaving her alone," I say snarkily.

"We believed she had committed a crime we had every right," Caius argues.

"I don't give a flying rats ass if you thought Isabella had decided to sell her venom for profit you were to leave this family alone. Which by extension means their Denail cousins," I growl.

"Well, we can't take it back can we," Caius retorts.

"Oh you are asking for me to hit you," I tell him dangerously.

"Listen here girly you don't get to come into my home and make threats okay. So shut up and listen up, You can't do anything to us, you don't control us, you-," Caius starts to rant but he is cut off.

"What did you do!?" Aro asks worriedly.

I laugh darkly. "Oh I didn't do anything," I tell him innocently. "Which means you are really fucked as only one person I know can do that," I say smiling dangerously. Before Aro can ask me any questions a man appears beside me. _(A.N: Okay I am using Lucifer from the TV show Lucifer because that is what I picture Lucifer to look like. No, it is not a cross over.)_ "Lu," I greet.

"Ally. Why don't you go back to stand with the others you tolerate Hunny," he suggests smirking at me.

"Okay, thanks Lu," I say kissing his cheek and dragging Emmett back to the others with me.

"Lu?" someone asks when we get back.

"Short for Lucifer," I state loud enough for the Volturi to hear, "You know the devil," I finish smirking at the wide-eyed look on the Volturi's faces.

"Well, I must say, disrespecting someone that works for me" Lucifer starts unbuttoning his jacket, "That just won't do," he chuckles. "Not at all. Especially when she does her work so well," he praises.

"I try," I shrug with a smirk.

"Which one was it Ally?"

"Blonde in front of you."

"Thank you, darling," he calls back to me. "You and I, my friend are going to have some fun," he grins manically. "If you think what Ally did was bad, well," he laughs. "You haven't seen anything yet," he warns. In a blink of an eye, he and Caius are gone.

"Caius! Where did he go?" Aro yells at me. I don't respond and Lu comes back into view.

"Now now," he says calmly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to come with me as well?" he offers.

"Where exactly would that be?" Aro questions annoyed. Lucifer smirks widely.

"Hell."

"What!?"

"Hell. So wanna come? I will give you the same treatment as blondie," he offers. When Aro doesn't say anything he huffs. "Well alright then. Bye Ally. Come by soon for something other than work," he tells me. I nod and he is gone.

"I suggest you leave and do as I ask Aro," I call out. "Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to Caius," I taunt. He nods and all of them leave.

"Couldn't you have just done that in the first place," Harry asks. (A.N: I know he has been called Henry a few chapters. That was my mistake as I was tired. In the first chapter he is Henry and always will be.)

"Well, I didn't mean to this time. Lu has a soft spot for me. So he decided to make sure he was alerted if someone is being disrespectful when they knew of my status," I shrug. "If Caius hadn't started running his mouth Lu wouldn't have shown," I explain.

"Okay, why don't we go home," Carlisle suggests. All of us agree and make our way back to the Cullens.

* * *

The witnesses we had all left slowly. I didn't really say goodbye to most of them apart from Garrett, the Denali's, Benjamin and Peter and Charlotte. Once they left I went inside to find Renesmee.

"Hey."

"Hi. Who was that man aunty?" she asks me.

"He is a good friend of mine, he has promised me if you are ever in danger he will come to help you as a favour to me," I tell her. "Is that okay?"

"Yep. I will call him uncle Lu," she proclaims.

"Alright," I laugh. "Later kid," I chuckle ruffling her hair and going back downstairs. Emmett came up to me.

"Can we talk?" he asks nervously.

"Sure," I say smiling wondering what was up with him.

* * *

He takes me to the river we were at the other week. "So, um you are probably wondering why I brought you out here."

"Kinda," I chuckle.

"Okay, well," he starts before taking a deep breath and storming over to me grabbing my face in his hands. "We are going on a date and I don't care what you say. We are meant to be together. Yes, we are friends but I can't have a platonic relationship with you. Seeing you in danger today before Lucifer got there scared me enough I realised I had to take charge. So when we get back you are going to get changed into something you can wear on a date and we are going out and going to have a great time. Then I am going to drive us back to your car and give you a kiss goodnight even though none of us sleep," he tells me. Through his speech, I begin to smirk.

"Okay," I say shrugging.

"That's it," he states. Then shakes his head. "Good, now let's go," He says grabbing my hand and walking back to the house with me. I just smile and chuckle at his actions.

"Alright wait," he says stopping. "Why did you agree so easily?" he asks confused.

"I figured that it had been long enough," I shrug. "I wanted to make sure you were serious and not just doing it because of the mate bond and sex. So I put sex on the table and watch how you acted, I then took it off the table and watched how you acted. I liked what I saw but I wanted to test how you would respond to distance," I explain.

**SENSITIVE CONTENT NOW.**

"So it was all a test? You don't have problems with a relationship?" he asks hurt.

"Oh. I do. Big problems. I died because my long term boyfriend was abusive and I didn't get out of the situation because I thought I deserved it. We were walking home one night. He decided to let his friends have a turn. So they abused me before taking a turn on my body. They took it to far and I died. I got turned into this because I didn't try and fight back thinking I deserve it and knowing I wouldn't be able to do what I wanted to them. My dark soul from giving up and thoughts of what I wanted to do to them mixed with my past got me into this situation," I tell him. Through my explanation, Emmett's expression grows darker. He is growling by the end.

"I will kill them," he grits out.

"No need. I already have done worse," I shrug.

"So you didn't want to date because of that?" he asks.

"I am cautious," I shrug. "Sex is special if you chose, not because of who it is. You can have sex to fill a desire or a way to express your love. Depends on your connection to the person at the time," I tell him.

"Alright," he says nodding to himself. "Aliana. Will you go on a date with me so I can start showing you the reasons to spend the rest of your life with me so I can show you just how amazing you are in as many different ways I can think of. I want to show you the world and make sure you want for nothing and love you so hard and so intensely that you can see the love between us just by looking at us. Will you let me start that with a date?" he asks grabbing my face in his hands.

"Okay," I say hesitantly, grabbing his hand and walking back to the Cullen house. Taking a step to have a normal life, well normal for a dark angel with a vampire boyfriend.

**A.N: The end. Thanks for all the support. I might do a spin-off one day and will post a chapter on this story if I do to announce it. I did want to ruin the story so I am ending it here until I know I can write any thing else to do with this story as well as it desrves.**


End file.
